


Некоторые остаются жадными

by hwaja



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Attempt at Humor, Character Study, F/F, Gore, Janey-centric, Original Character Death(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Substance Abuse, Swearing, death and destruction (non-graphic)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwaja/pseuds/hwaja
Summary: «Мы рождаемся бесстрашными, доверчивыми и жадными, и большинство из нас остаются жадными.»— Миньон Маклофлин





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mathematician](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathematician/gifts).



> Большое спасибо Willie Schwarzkopf за лекцию о природе грибов и две конфеты!

***  
Сколько себя помнит, Джейни была любопытна. Себе на радость, другим на беду, иногда, впрочем, и наоборот. Возможно, именно поэтому она совершенно не испугалась, когда _эта херня_ случилась с ней. Обрадовалась, скорее? Точно, обрадовалась. Ведь _эта херня_ обещала не только приключение, о котором любая десятилетка может лишь мечтать, но также и могущество, желанное для каждого обитателя Пандоры — десятилеток не исключая.  
Возможно, корень зла никогда не заключался в _этой херне_ ; возможно, ключом ко всему было именно любопытство: не зря же, согласно общеизвестному фольклору, оно сгубило столько живности.  
Однако отрицать, что всё началось именно с _этой херни_ , нельзя.  
Всё обстояло таким образом.  
Джейни сидела на стульчике, заворожённая, и опасливо наблюдала за подвисшей в воздухе кружкой — особенной кружкой, любимой маминой кружкой. Несколько секунд назад эта кружка, непредусмотрительно оставленная на самом краю стола, соскользнула вниз, подчиняемая случайному движению локтя. Несколько секунд назад она должна была разбиться в несобираемую керамическую массу. Несколько секунд назад Джейни готова была сказать себе “прощай, оружие — привет, пиздюли” (уже пару месяцев, к вящему неудовольствию родителей, она собирала в гараже самодельный лучемёт, а запчасти в их дыре никогда не давались легко — свалки, свалки, мелкое воровство, свалки, незначительный шантаж и бартер; мам это почему-то расстраивало). Иными словами, несколько секунд назад вся жизнь Джейни должна была выпасть в осадок и никогда больше не вернуться к комфортному состоянию, сравнимому с гомогенным, варко побулькивающим растворчиком.  
Всего этого не случилось.  
Джейни сидела на стульчике — протянутые пальцы её, в любой другой реальности опоздавшие на пару мгновений, робко коснулись ёмкости, совершенно противоестественно торчащей прямо поперёк кухонного воздуха. Ничего не произошло. Кружка чувствовалась _иначе_ , насколько это определение вообще применимо к тактильному ощущению. Инородно, дико, несообразно — как ни назови, кружка одновременно была кружкой и не была кружкой, и Джейни моментально это поняла.  
Дело было не в том, что кружка зависла в воздухе и не в том, как ей это удалось, дело было в какой-то совершенной иной, доселе чуждой Джейни категории.  
Дело было в “когда”. Или, точнее, в том “когда кружка”. Когда кружка _что_ — вот главный вопрос, поняла Джейни. Её пальчик ловко пролез в отверстие между ручкой и основным сосудом. Ещё долю мгновения она чувствовала инаковость, сдавившую палец со всех сторон, а потом ощущение пропало. Кружка повисла на пальце, как ни в чём не бывало, и проблема “когда кружка” вновь потеряла всякое значение для сложившейся Вселенной.  
— Ну нихуя себе, — сказала Джейни. — Нихуя себе.  
Она гордилась тем, с какой лёгкостью ей удавалось подбирать слова, идеально подходившие к ситуации, и с гордостью же после каждого инцидента рассматривала свои опухшие, покрасневшие губы в зеркале: мать была скора на руку, но изящная словесность никому никогда не давалась без боя.  
— Да я, блять, богата, — сказала Джейни в пустое пространство комнаты. — Эта херня меня озолотит.  
Она слезла со стульчика и лениво, как человек, который только что осознал, что спешить ему некуда, ведь времени всё равно не существует (в какой-то мере так оно и было, просто маленькая Джейни не была в состоянии оценить размах этой идеи), принялась вносить мысленные поправки в мысленно же удерживаемые планы на будущее.  
Во-первых, и на этот раз она решила твёрдо, ей следует освоить профессию писательницы. Не пропадать же таланту, а о деньгах теперь заботиться нужды не станет. И представить трудно, сколько барахла она сможет наворовать, если способность к… заморозке, которой она, очевидно, владеет, распространяется не только на кружки.  
Во-вторых, теперь-то вторая её мечта — стать механиком, да не каким-нибудь латателем подержанных тачек, а выдающимся ракетостроителем — стала на пару парсеков ближе.  
В-третьих… тут подвижный ум Джейни сдался, и строгие планы рассыпались яркой картиной завлекательных, но бессвязных затей — ловля щенков скагов (замороженных, конечно, не самоубийца же она), вальяжное обшаривание всех мастерских в округе (к которым её в обычных обстоятельствах и на милю не подпускали), а ещё можно развлечься заморозкой чьих-нибудь ботинков прямо на ходу.  
Джейни пожала плечами и вышла за порог, осторожно притворив за собой дверь. Она всегда была практичной девочкой, и когда мамы, каждая в своей манере, говорили ей, что в жизни она не пропадёт, Джейни доверяла им всецело — ведь они говорили то, что она и без того знала сама. Будущее расцвело победами и удовольствиями. Всё казалось не только возможным, но и, чёрт возьми, _лёгким_.  
Божечки, как она ошибалась.

***  
Джейни приходит в себя как по щелчку. Это воспоминание — одно из самых ранних, что вообще сохранились у неё, и погружается она в него каждый раз с такой непринуждённостью, будто это было вчера. Сначала Джейни думает, что не возражала бы, случись всё это вчера, а потом выбрасывает мысль из головы, прочь, как мусор, которым данная мысль, по сути, и является.  
Если бы — Джейни улыбается — если бы всё это случилось вчера, она была бы всё ещё незнакома с Афиной, а это, как ни посмотри, заведомо проигрышные обстоятельства.  
Холлоу Пойнт одновременно похож на склеп и подкожное новообразование — скорее всего, тератому, потому что зубов ему не занимать. Джейни, пожалуй что, любит этот город всем сердцем.  
Название у него тоже меткое — меткое, ха! — гораздо приятнее воображать себя живущей в экспансивной полости разворачивающейся пули, чем, скажем… обитающей в… метафорическом подобии другого продолговатого предмета с отверстием… в хуе. Она имеет в виду — в хуе.  
Джейни не выдерживает, прыскает. Думать о жизни внутри гигантского члена — даже для неё слишком. В некоторой мере — особенно для неё.  
Джейни редко задумывается о членах, не важно, гигантских или нет.  
Афины снова нет дома, возможно, она и вовсе на другой стороне планеты — несмотря на то, что она старается не отлучаеться надолго, боясь скомпрометировать своё положение. На секунду Джейни даёт тревоге охватить себя, но быстро приходит в норму, мотает головой.  
Было бы прекрасно, если бы Афина бросила эту работу и занялась чем-нибудь более мирным, безопасным; с другой стороны, Афина большую часть жизни была наёмницей, и эта часть её личности, как не без оснований подозревает Джейни, стоит впереди той её части, которая является девушкой Джейни.  
Как бы Джейни ни было тоскливо — страшно, тревожно — она не будет столько жестока, чтобы пытаться запретить любимому человеку быть той, кем она является на самом деле. В конечном итоге, Афина в состоянии позаботиться о себе.  
Это, естественно, не извиняет того, что Афина ей врёт — и не спасёт ту от старой-доброй любовной разборки — но и у самой Джейни завалялся секрет-другой в рукаве, так что они, пожалуй, квиты.  
Джейни может только верить и надеяться, что ей не придётся хоронить ещё одного человека, которого она так сильно любит. Или, если уж поддаваться упадочному настрою — надеется, что от Афины останется что-нибудь, что можно похоронить.

***  
Само слово “сирена” Джейни услышала далеко не сразу, вероятно, уже после того, как всё случилось. _Эта херня_ оставалась _этой хернёй_ очень долго, и даже разменяв тридцатник, Джейни предпочитала придерживаться изначальной терминологии. Во-первых, привычка. Во-вторых, соображения безопасности.  
А вот с татуировками пришлось помудрить. Те проявились не сразу — Джейни около дюжины раз пользовалась заморозкой, прежде чем стала замечать синеватое свечение, проступавшее под кожей. Сначала она напугалась, решив, что случайно пустила себе в кровоток какой-нибудь радиоактивной сыворотки. Нет, ну а что? На Пандоре что ни курган — кладбище радиоактивных отходов, а ей было десять лет, и её познания в ядерной физике ограничивались книжкой в картинках “атомное оружие для самых маленьких”.  
Потом она заметила, что свет, идущий изнутри, выстраивается причудливым узором, даже отдалённо не совпадающим с картой кровеносных сосудов человека (большой анатомический атлас, издание третье, дополненное). Свет тускнел, когда она не пробовала ничего замораживать, и становился интенсивнее, если она регулярно упражнялась. Он зарождался где-то в районе ключиц, и разрастался прогрессивно, но, кажется, не мог выйти за пределы левой стороны её тела.  
Свет был завораживающе красив.  
Джейни не была готова доверить мамам своей охренительный секрет — ради их же блага, конечно. Она не могла позволить двум этим прекрасным, но подчас потрясающе недальновидным женщинам похерить их же собственное будущее богатство.  
Джейни угрюмо заявила родителям, что переезжает в гараж, обновила гардероб (роскошные широченные штаны с немыслимым количеством карманов и пара наскоро подвергнутых редизайну свитеров, которые моментально стали свитерами лишь на три четверти) и, скрепя сердце, решила мыться пореже. Моторное масло прекрасно въедается в кожу, а в гараже хранились субстанции с ещё меньшим потенциалом выведения.  
Когда она высказалась, мать подняла руку и раскрыла рот, вероятно, решая, чем сперва приложить дочурку — словцом или ладонью. Но мама остановила её, смущённо, но безапелляционно перехватив запястье супруги.  
Она вообще недолюбливала рукоприкладство.  
— Этот возраст, — сказала она тихо, одними губами, и улыбнулась.  
Джейни готова была поклясться на том самом месте, её мама сказала “этот возраст” — так, будто словосочетание вообще несло хоть какой-то оттенок осмысленности.  
— Рановато! — проворчала мать, но улыбнулась в ответ. — Хорошо. Пиздуй, чертёнок, и не забывай, кого нужно благодарить.  
Джейни просияла и вдруг, сама себя удивив, церемонно поклонилась маме.  
— Благодарю, боголикая! — сказала она и взмахнула рукой, салютуя.  
Потом развернулась и побежала вниз. В спину ей нёсся удивлённый смех.

***  
Рафинированность речи, которую Джейни по малолетству попутала с умением отпето ругаться, пришла к ней сильно позже. Возможно, корректнее будет сказать, никогда к ней так до конца и не пришла, лишь забегая изредка на огонёк и не задерживалась надолго.  
Писательницей, она, впрочем, стала, и успешной. Это не мешает Джейни подчас выражаться в творчестве — даже в тех историях, которые предназначены для детей. С другой стороны, уныло пеняет она, корчась под очередным монструозным ублюдком шахтёрской тележки и промышленной бензопилы, лишь по недоразумению считающим себя автомобилем, — _с другой стороны_ — покажите ей ребёнка, да хоть бы и младенца, живущего на этой планете и не начинающего поносить тебя за душу берущими непристойностями в первый же подвернувшийся момент.  
Среди тех, кто не ругается на постоянной основе, Джейни знает лишь одну личность (и хорошо знает, надо сказать!) — это Афина. Конечно, и оазис её сердца в состоянии приложить кого угодно непечатно, буде такая необходимость — кого угодно, только не саму Джейни. Это странным образом греет, вплоть до приступов сентиментальности, которые в целом Джейни не свойственны.  
Другая её черта, ещё более нетипичная для этих мест, чем пристрастие к чистоте речи, укоренилась намертво. Это нежелание вредить.  
Чем больше лет Джейни проводит на грешной земле, тем более противны ей смерти людей — неизбежные, и неизбежно массовые. Если бы она могла, она бы физически заблокировала обретающимся поблизости мудакам возможность убивать себе подобных. К несчастью, _эта херня_ работает с точностью до наоборот.  
Ещё и поэтому Джейни так не любит работу Афины — очевидно, что та убивает людей, убивает их за деньги, убивает, сознательно принимая такое решение. Будь Джейни более последовательной, или, возможно, более высокоморальной, она не смогла бы презреть такую подробность. К счастью, к её огромному счастью, Джейни знает как мириться с неизбежным. Она не из тех, кто станет роптать на деньги, которые саму же её и кормят, и она слишком сильно любит Афину, чтобы поставить жизни возможно невинных, но незнакомых людей выше.  
Сомнительные суждения, но обстоит всё именно так. Джейни не хотела бы жить иначе — а то, без сомнений, иначе бы и жила.  
Кроме того, если уж сравнивать числовые данные, Джейни — способности Джейни — выкосили куда как больше людей, чем Афина поубивала за всю свою плодотворную и, несомненно, кровавую карьеру. Вряд ли даже Афине доводилось за считанные минуты выкосить целый, мать его, город — со всеми жителями.

***  
Говорят, сложно расти в войну. Джейни с трудом представляет себе, каково это — расти без войны, потому что, сколько она себя помнит, война не заканчивалась.  
В целом ты живёшь своей рутинной, крайне приземлённой жизнью, как и другие обычные люди в более безопасных местах; только вот к типичному обывательскому беспокойству примешивается страх, что тебя поймают, изнасилуют, снимут с тебя кожу живьём, а потом скинут, окровавленную, в кипящий котёл.  
Привыкаешь. Ко всему привыкаешь, особенно если оно сопровождает тебя на протяжении всей жизни.  
Ей едва миновало тринадцать, когда их поселение оказалось в ловушке — Атлас начал новую волну массированных зачисток, и бандиты пёрли отовсюду, валили врассыпную, уничтожая всё на своём пути. Солдаты приснопамятной компании были немногим лучше. Ну, может быть, немного лучше — они стреляли на поражение, а истечь кровью всегда предпочтительней, чем быть сваренным заживо.  
Оглядываясь назад, Джейни каждый раз недоумевает, почему всё не случилось раньше, почему никто не обратил внимание на то, что с ней происходит, задолго до дня Х. Почему её мамы не отреагировали на изменения, произошедшие с ней, почему ни один сосед, ни один пропойца, ни один чёртов ребёнок ни разу не поймал её с поличным? Она никогда не была мастером конспирации, никогда не могла похвастаться... низким уровнем демаскирующих признаков.  
Какая-то часть Джейни — довольно циничная часть — говорит, что девочки-подростки никому не интересны, даже своим родителям. Другая её составляющая напоминает, что с социальной мимикрией у Джейни всегда было лучше, чем у многих — приветлива, но не слишком, дружелюбна, да и наебать себя не даст. Симпатичная, но с огромными, накачанными ручищами; мускулатурой, которой позавидовала бы (и завидовала!) гладиатор.  
Тот день ничем не отличался от других. Джейни плохо помнит предпосылки, и даже восстановление событийной последовательности даётся ей трудом. Вой сирен, жители городка собираются на площади, появляются солдаты, стреляют, люди бегут, кто куда, они с мамой теряют мать из виду (последний раз, когда Джейни её видела), вдруг, внезапно, непредвиденно, вылетает из-за угла армированный танк с целым кортежем улюлюкающих бандитов. Толпа беспокойно мечущихся, ошарашенных людей посреди всего этого безумия. Кровь, выстрелы, неразбериха.  
Джейни тогда подумала, что всё это не могло и не должно было происходить. Что такое недопустимо, что события, которые неизбежно последуют за столпотворением, нужно предотвратить.  
Она подняла одну руку вверх и что-то закричала. Джейни кричала долго, на одной ноте, не выдыхаясь. В какой-то момент она поняла, что всё вокруг флюоресцирует и медленно, асинхронно кружится, и что она не может отличить обломки мусора от людей, потому что ни того, ни другого в привычном смысле слова не существует.  
От удивления Джейни закрыла рот. Крик прервался. Всё, что было вокруг неё, все, кто оказался там — местные, солдаты Гипериона, бандиты, мамы, все они застыли, застряли в несложившемся “когда”, подобно любимой маминой кружке из совсем другой временной линии.  
Потом всё прекратилось. Всё — в смысле совсем всё. _Все_ прекратились.  
Джейни очнулась на пепелище, если можно назвать так место, где никогда не было пожара. Она очнулась в вязковатой субстанции, которая не походила ни на что, кроме, ну, наверное, самой обычной грязи.  
Значительно позже Джейни нашла человека, который смог объяснить ей произошедшее. _Эта херня_ в действительности не могла влиять на сложную органику, но потребность Джейни остановить происходящее, угроза её жизни была слишком велика. Джейни хотела остановить _всё_ , и её затея увенчалась успехом. Люди, животные, растения, кожаные сапоги и комплексные яды в контейнерах с пометкой “радиоактивно”, которые солдаты тащили за собой — всё разложилось до более примитивных составляющих.  
Джейни, по уши вымазанная в азотистых соединениях и покрытая углеродной плёночкой, сидела на том, что недавно было мыслящим, желающим, изъясняющимся — и смотрела на свои руки.  
Джейни, по уши вымазанная в останках своей мамы, смотрела на свою кожу и на то, как та сияет неровным, затухающим голубоватым светом. То, что Джейни сделала… это не было заморозкой. Это была ёбаная центрифуга смерти. Не богатство — оружие массового поражения.  
Она сама была _этим_ оружием.

***  
Джейни аж передёргивает от нахлынувшего. Она ненавидит вспоминать об этой части своего прошлого — право же, какое счастье, что она помнит лишь малую толику происходившего.  
Прежде чем стало лучше, всё в её жизни успело прокатиться по даже более ухабистым дорогам — хотя, казалось бы, что может быть хуже, чем учинить геноцид, в одночасье перебив всех, кого ты когда-либо знала?  
Оказалось, кое-что может. Например, быть сиротой и беспризорницей на Пандоре, в том месте, где пропала куча подотчётного пушечного мяса, в тот неловкий миг, когда причина его исчезновения — ты, ты, ты, только ты.  
Джейни ничего не понимала, не знала, не хотела — только убраться как можно дальше, забиться в самую глубокую нору и сидеть там, задержав дыхание, ближайшую вечность. В конечном итоге именно это инстинктивное, лишённое даже зачатков осмысленности поведение и спасло ей жизнь. День Х подтолкнул её к двум решениям. Первое, _эта херня_ не должна быть имплементирована, никогда, ни за что, даже для защиты собственной жизни. Второе, татуировки сирены — а очень скоро Джейни поняла их происхождение — никто и никогда не должен видеть. Лучше всего и вовсе избавиться от них. Неважно, насколько болезненно это будет, неважно, что придётся сделать — она должна найти способ.  
Джейни усмехается, дотрагиваясь перчаткой до шрама на шее. Она не очень-то любит эти ожоги, но так очевидно зациклена на них, что Афина даже пару раз в шутку называла её фетишисткой. Джейни ненавидит свои шрамы из-за того, какой ценой они ей дались. Джейни уважает их, потому что знает, что они олицетворяют.  
Свободу.  
Свободу от всего, от того даже, что является неделимой её частью, её природой. Высшей ценностью Джейни полагает ультимативное право выбирать.  
Она вылезает из-под машины, сплёвывает на пол попавшее в рот масло — Скутер грустно следит за траекторией плевка — хватает жилетку с прилавка и натягивает её прямо на грязное тело.  
Воистину, старые привычки пускают корни даже там, где корней быть не должно хотя бы из соображений здравого смысла.  
— Я в Файерстоун, нажрусь в щи, — бросает Джейни на выходе.  
Скутер открывает рот, будто силясь сказать что-то, но так и не находится. Джейни вежливо ждёт пару секунд и затем отчаливает.  
Рот Скутера при ней так и не захлопывается.  
Будь это кто другой, она, наверное, заподозрила бы, что с её внешним видом что-то не так — волосы влипли в смазку, напялила защитный комбинезон вместо обычной одежды, забыла застегнуть ширинку.  
Но это _Скутер_ , стрёмное выражение характерно для его лица, даже если говорить о доступных вариациях.  
Джейни ничего не имеет против бедолаги, она по-своему привязана к нему, но, всё-таки, ежедневное общество мужика, пусть и одного-единственного, пиздец как утомляет.  
В Таверне мужиков целая орава, но никто не вынуждает Джейни разделять их общество. Какое облегчение. Хорошо быть местной, думает она, чокаясь с бутылкой. Если кто-то тебя осуждает, делает это либо молча, либо с самого начала — закон городка. Джейни хорошо знает правила уединённых, маленьких населённых пунктов — она всю жизнь обретается именно в таких.  
После пяти стаканов виски она начинает чувствовать лёгкое опьянение — верный признак того, что пора завязывать. Нет уверенности в том, что случится, потеряй она полный контроль над собой посреди толпы — последний раз, когда такое случилось, ну. Известно что было.  
Когда её спрашивают, почему она не нажирается, как свинья (правило хорошего тона маленького городка!), Джейни всегда отшучивается, что подшофе её тянет распевать песни — а слух у неё, вопреки некоторой претензии голоса на мелодичность, оставляет желать лучшего.  
Афина могла бы подтвердить — серьёзно, даже вся любовь этой великой женщины не заставит ту выдержать нечто большее, чем бессвязное намурлыкивание, которое Джейни позволяет себе за готовкой и в те дни, когда просто так пребывает в приподнятом настроении.  
...поскорее бы Афина вернулась домой, ну сколько можно бродить где попало. Джейни тут совсем без неё раскисла.  
Против воли на язык просятся слова задорной, чутка похабной таверной песенки. Джейни не самоубийца, она не станет открывать дверь в эту бездну — не станет зачинать таверные песенки в таверне, да ещё и когда все в курсе, что такова твоя слабость. И всё-таки, сейчас, в подпитии, ей кажется, что сирена, которая не умеет петь — лучшее аналогия для всего, что Джейни Спрингс собой являет.  
Ограниченность. Неспособность. Глупость, эволюционная выбраковка.  
Сознательное решение.  
Джейни добивает стакан, но затем машет барменше, чтобы та забрала остаток бутылки.  
— Ты в порядке, золотце? — обеспокоенно спрашивает она.  
— Ай-яй, мэм! — смеётся Джейни. — Как никогда.  
Она остаётся на месте, чтобы переждать пик своего опьянения и прийти домой хоть и усталой, но сравнительно вменяемой.  
Орущая орава в центре зала беспрецедентно давит на нервы.  
— Боже, заткнись, Джейни, — говорит она себе. — Эти долбоёбы не виноваты. Ты просто скучаешь по Афине, тебя бесит всё живое и подвижное в большей мере, чем на клеточном уровне. Утихни.  
И всё же, фоновое раздражение её не покидает.

***  
Любопытством, возможно, выложена дорога в могилу, но Джейни оно уберегло. Никакой разницы между тем, чтобы быть в курсе, совать нос не в свои дела и просто знать всё обо всём Джейни не видела — ни сейчас, ни тогда, в самый тяжёлый период своей жизни.  
Её искали — не совсем её, конечно, совсем не её — безымянных людей, уничтоживших соседний город. Джейни не оставалась на одном месте. Чуть позже речь шла уже не о соседнем, но вполне себе отдалённом городишке; затем она ушла достаточно далеко, чтобы никто и вовсе не слыхал о случившейся пару лет назад трагедии где-то далеко на севере.  
Никто не ловил конкретного человека — охотники за наградой искали группу, возможно, целую армию. Поговаривали о биологическом оружии, потому что радиация в могильнике не выходила за пределы нормы. Немало людей наведалось туда — от любопытствующих бездельников до охотников за неприкаянным добром.  
Джейни никогда не осуждала мародёров — в конечном итоге, сумку, плащ и первую скудную пачку долларов она стянула именно с трупа, высушенного безжалостным солнцем. Беглецам и бродягам живётся не сладко, а мародёры, если только не профессионалы, как правило, принадлежат к обеим категориям.  
Её одолевала бессонница — каждый раз, заснув, Джейни представляла лезвие у своего горла или дуло у виска. Питалась чем попало, побиралась и воровала у тех, кто выглядел безобиднее прочих — тут-то детские навыки и пригодились. Джейни иногда вспоминала мам, как им не нравились её повадки. Кто бы мог подумать.  
Около полугода прошло, прежде чем пошли первые слушки о сирене. Только всё поулеглось, заутихло — и на тебе, снова разговоры на каждом углу. К тому моменту у Джейни было прозвище, выросшее затем в полноценную фамилию, постоянная работа и комната над мастерской, арендная плата за которую вычиталась из заработной. Джейни сначала была безумно рада, что всё так обернулось, а потом начала замечать, что вычеты почти не коррелируют с фактическим расходом. Это напрягло и рассердило её — но именно разговоры о сиренах стали последней каплей.  
Люди говорили, что у сирен по две головы. За ними тянется радиоактивный шлейф, похожий на хвост. Они способны заговорить зубы любому — их силы действуют таким образом, что человек просто не может сопротивляться любой просьбе сирены, любому её приказу.  
Они повелевают пространством и временем, а тела их покрыты причудливыми, сияющими узорами.  
Джейни дождалась зарплаты и свалила на следующий же день, старательно поругавшись с владельцем. Всё равно он был мудаком.  
Так продолжалось довольно долго — кочевой образ жизни не нравился ей, но и не раздражал. Джейни скоро узнала цену своим сильным рукам — случайные недоумки мигом прекращали задирать её, увидев, как она разгибает скрученный стальной жгут. К наёмникам и проходимцам она и сама не лезла, всегда безотказно выхватывая таких взглядом — что в толпе, что среди клиентов мастерских, где работала.  
После всего у неё развилось отличное чутьё на опасность: это позволило минимизировать возможный ущерб, и потому сохранить огромную долю своего дружелюбия. Сильные руки, профессиональная смекалка и дружелюбие — что ещё нужно-то?  
Путёвка на Элпис подвернулась случайно — грузовой отсек, никаких удобств, пара-тройка таких же, как она, работяг. Поговаривали, что на луне, в местечке с ласковым названием Конкордия временно проживает одна сирена — любопытство и тоска по подобному всколыхнули трезвое сознание Джейни, и она пошла у них на поводу.  
В конечном итоге, после всего, что уже случилось с ней, ничего ужасного произойти просто не могло. Так она рассуждала.  
Ошибалась, конечно.

***  
Джейни улыбается, глядя на себя в зеркало. Даже такой простой акт, как мытьё волос, может в значительной мере улучшить качество жизни, а уж если ты перед этим накатила мощного анальгетика, растворившего твоё похмелье в наркотической дымке полного онемения, то всё и вовсе прекрасно.  
Афина отсутствует больше месяца. Ничего особенно, конечно, но Джейни взвинчена — ни покоя ей нет, ни отдыха. Если так подумать, Афина и перед отъездом была странной — всю ночь не спала, и Джейни мешала уснуть, ворочаясь в их постели и вздыхая так красноречиво, что могла с тем же успехом просто налепить на лоб табличку “обрати на меня внимание”.  
— Что такое, сокровище? — спросила Джейни, вконец уставшая от этой бессмысленной возни.  
— Как думаешь, — сказала Афина и надолго замолчала.  
Джейни терпеливо ждала, но продолжения всё не следовало. Её верхние и нижние веки неумолимо стремились друг к другу, подобно частицам с разным зарядом.  
— Как думаешь, — сказала Афина вновь, и Джейни резко раскрыла глаза. — Нам стоит завести детей?  
Один взгляд, и Афина, кажется, без слов поняла её: всё, что Джейни хотела сказать, а возможно и то, чего она говорить не хотела. Хороший раппорт между партнёрами — залог долгих, всесторонне удовлетворяющих и здоровых отношений.  
А ещё — иногда — это залог проблем.  
— Гипотетически, конечно, — поправилась Афина. — Не завтра или в будущем году, а когда-нибудь. Стоит ли вообще? Как думаешь?  
Джейни заворчала и перевернулась на бок. Отвечать не хотелось, по целому ряду причин, и она вдруг остро пожалела, что не заснула пару минут назад. Эта мысль ей не понравилась. Нужно быть настолько искренней с той, кого любишь, насколько ты можешь себе это позволить. Джейни и так слишком много удерживала за душой, чтобы отказать Афине в чисто гипотетическом рассуждении — даже если оно затрагивает такие… тонкие материи.  
— Знаешь Феликса? — сказала Джейни наконец. — Возле Пурпурного Скага живёт. Каждая шваль подзаборная скажет тебе, что он нечист на руку, однако воспитал же старый пройдоха двух сироток и, кажется, вполне себе успешно воспитал.  
Афина ощутимо вздрогнула, и Джейни внутренне напряглась. Напрасно; ничего за этим не крылось. Они продолжали лежать в молчании, пока дыхание Афины не выровнялось — и Джейни продолжила, на всякий случай отметив в памяти произошедшее.  
— Я за тобой и в Хранилище полезу, — проворчала Джейни. — Если ты притащишь какое-нибудь бедное дитя в дом, я воспитаю его, как родное. Сама знаешь, меня жизнь только так пошвыряла. У детей должна быть крыша над головой и сознательные взрослые, которые могут о них позаботиться. Но это моя позиция. Что до моих чувств…  
Афина пристально смотрела на неё, и Джейни непроизвольно сглотнула.  
— Дети — это ёбаный ад, — серьёзно сказала она — Монстры из тех же Хранилищ пугают меня меньше. Дети — сами по себе монстры. Как вспомню, какой жопой я была подчас по отношению к мамам, аж тоска берёт. Они справлялись, как могли, и теперь меня ничуть не удивляет, что мать поднимала на меня руку.  
Она замолчала, и снова повисла тишина. Как назло, сон исчез напрочь.  
— Как ты выбирала, кого звать мамой, а кого матерью? — совсем тихо спросила Афина.  
— Это просто, — ответила Джейни. — Мама меня никогда не била.  
… Джейни улыбается, глядя в зеркало, хотя это больше похоже на оскал.  
“Пусть хоть тысячу мелких засранцев навезёт, лишь бы вернулась”, — угрюмо думает она. — “Феликс, блять, справился, и у нас выйдет”.

***  
Дни идут, всё становится лишь хуже. В субботу она бросает в Скутера гаечным ключом, а потом садится на пол и смотрит в одну точку, готовая разрыдаться. Джейни редко плачет: защитный рефлекс. Не показывай слабости — если тебя за неё и не растерзают, всегда могут пожалеть, а это зачастую куда опаснее.  
Последний раз Джейни рыдала… ну да. На Элпис. После того, как всё снова пошло по пизде. После того, как Кейки погибла.  
Это имя даже в уме звучит чужеродно. Так должна чувствоваться мёртвая, отнятая конечность, в которой человек более не может признавать свою часть. Так чувствуется пепел, набившийся в рот, когда ты судорожно пытаешься вызвать рвоту — не из соображений безопасности или отвратительного вкуса, а потому что этот пепел когда-то был людьми.  
Поначалу луна была благосклонна к Джейни. Элпис позволила многим вещам, до тех пор остававшихся зачатками чего-то, нераскрытым потенциалом, перспективой — а то и вовсе мечтами — набрать силу и обрести плоть. Элпис многое подарила Джейни.  
Элпис многое забрала назад.  
Джейни не дала себе времени на то, чтобы комфортно обжиться. Энергия так и бурлила в ней, ей казалось, что она наконец-то сможет начать с чистого листа. Она не искала какого-то мистического искупления грехов — сама концепция искупления, если подумать, довольно нелепа; искупление не поднимает людей из могил, и это всё, что имеет хоть какое-либо значение.  
Профессиональный опыт Джейни к тому моменту был так велик, что впору учить других — и в том, что касалось практической механики, и в том, что касалось базового менеджмента. Деньги у неё тоже водились — чутьё у неё было на них, что ли? Уже довольно давно Джейни не нуждалась ни в чём, кроме, возможно, нового гардероба — длинные рукава к тому моменту успели ей донельзя осточертеть.Страх разоблачения всё ещё преследовал её, но Джейни старалась задвинуть его поглубже. Она не пускала в ход свои силы уже многие годы, и хотела, чтобы так всё и оставалось. Её татуировки выглядели блёкло: следы, едва различимые невооружённым глазом.  
Джейни прибыла в Конкордию, пообщалась с местными, перебрала один за другим несколько вариантов. И месяца не миновало к тому моменту, как “Магазинчик всевозможного барахла Спрингс” отпраздновал своё рождение. Название, конечно, оставляло желать лучшего в том, что касалось фантазии, зато полностью отвечало своему назначению. Джейни это нравилось.  
Она так до конца и не смогла объяснить себе, почему скупка и перепродажа хлама, а не логичный в её случае вариант — автомастерская. Возможно, дело было именно в этой чёртовой новообретённой энергии, бившей ключом, да извечном любопытстве — Элпис, как всякая terra incognita, будоражила исследовательскую жилку, а ничто не удовлетворяет жажду экспедиций одновременно с желанием преуспеть так грамотно, как их удовлетворяет старый-добрый грабёж.  
Джейни, впрочем, предпочитала думать о себе как о чистильщице. В конечном итоге, то, что она подбирала, никому более не принадлежало — иначе зачем бы владельцы стали бросать своё добро где попало? Главным образом она старалась не попадаться солдатам Даль — не самая трудная задачка. Будто у военных нет других проблем.  
На Элпис Джейни впервые влюбилась; во второй и третий — последний — раз она тоже влюбилась именно здесь, хоть это и произошло значительно позже.  
Мало кто в Конкордии не знал Мэд Мокси, так что вопрос заключался лишь в том, как скоро — и как близко — её узнает Джейни. Всю жизнь скитавшаяся по запылённым поселениям и одинаковым, совершенно безынтересным городкам, Джейни ничего не знала о неоновых огнях, восьмидесятиградусных коктейлях и глубоких вырезах. В каком-то смысле Мокси была всем, чем Джейни не являлась, и влечение, которое возникло у последней, было неизбежным. Проскочила искра, зародилась химия — так ведь говорят?  
Конечно, ничего на самом деле не зародилось, и даже не оказалось в итоге подожжено — кроме спирта, конечно, и один раз, по чистой случайности, роскошных усов напивавшегося поблизости мужичка.  
Это, наверное, не было влюблённостью в полном смысле слова — Джейни вожделела, и её интерес к хозяйке заведения, в котором она быстро стала завсегдатаем, так навсегда и остался чрезмерно… плотским.  
Плоти — роскошной, роскошной плоти — у Мокси было ровно столько, чтобы каждый раз вышибать из Джейни дух и последнее разумение.  
Самое удивительное было в том, что Мокси на её неуёмный, неуместный и более чем неловкий флирт отвечала. Ничего особенного, вероятно — будни, полные труда, и обычная манера ведения дел — но Джейни впервые столкнулась со взаимностью, и это выбило её из колеи.  
Мокси, наверное, не отказала бы ей в разовом перепихе, возможно, в чём-то большем, если не наглеть, но Джейни начала конкретно увязать. Когда она это поняла, превентивные меры помочь уже не могли.  
Джейни стояла посреди танцплощадки и смотрела на Мокси, соблазнительно изгибающуюся в неверном мигающем свете — так, будто та создана из лунного камня. Ни у одного человека в радиусе пяти метров не было ни малейших иллюзий на тему того, что в тот момент проигрывалась в голове Джейни Спрингс.  
— Не пялься, — посоветовал голос откуда-то справа, чья-то тонкая ручка дружелюбно легла ей на плечо. — Ей приятно, конечно, но ты становишься навязчивой.  
Джейни медленно повернула голову и столкнулась взглядом с роскошной (не такой роскошной, как Мокси, но, без сомнений, просто великолепной) женщиной — рыжей, бледной и…  
Джейни и сама в этот момент, должно быть, побледнела. Перевела взгляд на предплечье той самой руки, что уютно устроилась на её плече, и более не смогла оторвать взгляда от переплетения синих линий, игриво завитых и таких, о, таких знакомых.  
— И на меня не пялься! — хихикнула сирена, та самая сирена, ради которой Джейни приехала на Элпис. — Мой парень приревнует.  
Татуировки на её обнажённом плече люминесцентно полыхнули. Джейни посмотрела ей в глаза и вымученно улыбнулась.  
— Простите, — сказала она. — Я не привыкла к тому, что все вокруг меня настолько красивы.  
— Ничего страшного, — сказала сирена и предложила Джейни руку. — Меня зовут Лилит.  
— Джейни Спрингс, — сказала Джейни, автоматически отвечая на рукопожатие.  
Лилит отсалютовала ей и отошла в сторону, продолжив танец, который была вынуждена прервать ранее.  
Джейни сделала шаг назад, а потом ещё один, и ещё.  
Она пулей вылетела из бара и бежала, не оборачиваясь, пока не рухнула лицом в подушку.  
Она не была готова. Она не была готова рассказывать людям об _этой херне_ — даже таким же выродкам, как она сама.  
Такой уровень доверия Джейни представить себе не могла.

***  
Влюблённость в Мокси, вспыхнувшая сильно, но прогоревшая моментально, уже на следующее утро показалась Джейни последствием временного умопомешательства. Стресс, который она пережила, на корню подрубил зарождавшиеся эмоции. Ну, как нажито, так и прожито — едва ли их с Мокси ждало феерическое будущее, полное взаимности и любви. Джейни находилась в положении человека, который не может позволить себе серьёзных отношений. Джейни не могла позволить себе даже декольте.  
Да и сама Мокси вряд ли бы согласилась инвестировать в нечто подобное — они и говорили-то от силы пару раз, какие тут долгосрочные вклады.  
— Будь ты проклят, театр воображения, — пробормотала Джейни себе под нос.  
Реальность врезалась в её психику на полном ходу; обе устояли. Джейни сидела в кровати, чесала живот и корчилась от стыда. Одно было ясно — флирт с Мокси следовало продолжить. Прекрати она свои поползновения так резко, кто-нибудь обязательно заметит несоответствие в поведении. Люди станут задавать неудобные вопросы.  
Кроме того, бар — единственное место, где можно было безнаказанно наблюдать за сиреной, за Лилит. Несмотря на инициативный шок, Джейни не хотела сдаваться так рано. Возможно, она могла бы выяснить что-нибудь, не выдавая себя.  
Вернувшийся прагматизм придавал ей сил.  
Так её жизнь и завертелась — на полставки шпионка, чистильщица по ротационной схеме, по призванию предпринимательница, всецело — очень даже приятный человек, по крайней мере, если судить по тому, как шустро рос счётчик её приятельниц, приятелей и просто знакомых людей.  
Очень скоро она, ко всему прочему, начала мастерить девайсы — её самопальный дыхпаёк (с говорящим названием!) быстро стал популярен в народе, потому что качеством обладал пристойным, а стоил на порядок дешевле оборудования из автоматов.  
Через год решение продолжать посещать “Вверх Ногами” наконец-то окупилось. Она уже давно приглядывалась к этому парню — не специально, просто было в нём нечто, раздражавшее глаз, подобно застрявшей соринке. Он никогда не садился к барной стойке, но всегда выбирал места с хорошим обзором танцплощадки, а ещё почти не пил. Крайне подозрительный тип.  
Если ты приходишь в бар, ты должен нажраться, или все будут косо на тебя поглядывать. Если ты не можешь нажраться, у тебя должна быть легенда.  
У этого парня легенды не было. Он и не заговаривал-то ни с кем, кроме обслуживающего робо-персонала.  
Подозрительный. Подозрительный. От него так и несло какими-то тёмными делишками.  
В определённый момент Джейни поняла, что полезный потенциал того, что она может сделать, отсиживаясь в углу, исчерпал себя. Оставалось только идти ва-банк — и Джейни пошла, конечно же.  
— Привет, — сказала она и широко улыбнулась. Он посмотрел на неё затравленным, ничуть не удивлённым взглядом.  
— Ёбаный боже, — сказала она где-то через полчаса, залпом прикончив мокстейль — Я, мать твою, богата!  
Джейни хохотала, собирая со всех сторон удивлённые взоры, но ей было всё равно: впервые с той судьбоносной ночи, впервые после встречи с Лилит, она чувствовала себя по-настоящему хорошо.  
Так себя и чувствуешь, если сорвал джек-пот.  
Что за день это был, что за удивительный день.  
— Ты будешь моим новым лучшим другом, — сказала она чуть позже, пинком отправляя мужичка в лунный вездеход. — Мы будем очень много и тесно общаться, а также вполне взаимовыгодно сотрудничать.  
С тех пор, как проговорился, он более не сказал ни словечка. Вообще рта не раскрывал, не считая того раза, когда поперхнулся солодковым сиропом. Джейни ещё подумала, что парень в шоке от собственной глупости — в его ситуации это было бы более чем объяснимо.  
Потом, спустя много времени, она думала о том, что тощий уёбыш с самого начала заманивал её, а она, опьянённая своей удачей, и, если уж на то пошло, властью, сыграла именно так, как он того желал.  
Но тогда — в тот момент, когда они, собирая каждую неровность ландшафта, на максимальной скорости катили на северо-северо-восток, прочь от Конкордии — Джейни ликовала. Ликовала и каждой частицей души переживала жадное чувство уворованного куска.  
Ну и ещё, возможно, самую малость, ей было любопытно.

***  
Она бросила в мужика лопатой и приказала ему копать.  
— Копай, — сказала Джейни. — Где-то здесь должны быть залежи кислорода. Не очень большой пузырь, иначе бы реголит уже пробило. Копай.  
Он взял инструмент и принялся за работу. Несмотря на то, что он ей не нравился, Джейни не могла не почувствовать сытое удовлетворение. Приятно, чёрт возьми, когда люди тебя слушаются.  
Она взяла вторую лопату и присоединилась к своему попутчику. Где-то она слышала, что если совместная трудовая деятельность не сплотит людей, то ни стакан вискаря, ни постель уже не помогут. Не судьба, значит, проникнуться друг другом.  
Она собиралась сделать так, чтобы мужик проникся ею самым основательным образом. Если бы он вдруг стал упрямиться — что же, ночь длинна, а у лопаты острая кромка. Дипломатия — важнейший навык выживания любого высокоорганизованного существа.  
Ей даже не было стыдно за свои мысли. Впервые, пожалуй, за всю жизнь, она могла получить ответы на свои вопросы, и если это значило, что потом ей придётся похоронить один труп в пустотном кармане лунного грунта, что же — не такая уж и большая цена.  
Джейни казалось, что она полностью владеет ситуацией, и это заблуждение было бесценным.  
— Итак, ты сталкер Лилит, — сказала она, откинув лопату и жадно задышав. — Потрудишься объяснить, как ты до этого докатился-то?  
— Я не сталкер, — тихо сказал парень, поправив очки. — Я исследователь.  
— О-хо-хо! — сказала Джейни. — Многие бы не отказались её… исследовать, да не всякому она по зубам.  
На парня было жалко смотреть.  
— Расскажешь мне всё — отпущу и никому не настучу, — дружелюбно продолжила она. — Но ты должен рассказать всё с самого начала, со всеми подробностями.  
— Зачем тебе это? — ответил он.  
— Я глубоко озабочена благосостоянием Лилит, — сказала Джейни. — Она мне прямо как сестра.  
Парень хмыкнул, но рассказывать начал почти в тот же самый миг. Джейни быстро поняла, что до угроз дело не дойдёт, незачем. Этот человек — бегающие глазки, речь, пытающаяся опередить саму себя — так сильно истосковался по возможности говорить о том, что его волновало, что готов был презреть любую опасность.  
Он называл себя исследователем, и, за неимением более научного термина, был просто-таки помешан на сиренах. Он сыпал терминологией неизвестных Джейни дисциплин, а потом скатывался в точно такой же неизвестный сленг инопланетного происхождения.  
За его получасовой монолог Джейни успела узнать о себе больше, чем за всю жизнь. Через полчаса она достала из кармана пачку печенья и маленькую фляжку.  
— Как тебя зовут? — спросила она, передавая свой обед в протянутые руки. — А то как-то даже неудобно.  
— Орео, — сказал парень.  
Джейни поперхнулась печеньем. Орео закатил глаза.  
— Ну, по крайней мере, не Милки Уэй, — продолжив работать челюстями, прокомментировала она. — Или ещё чего похлеще. Я слышала, что ребята, которые к югу отсюда качают метан, служат под началом полковника с и вовсе восхитительным именем. Тунгусия. Или Тунгисия.  
Орео одарил её странным взглядом.  
— Не думал я, что кто-то на Элпис не помнит имени Тунгстины Зарпедон.  
Джейни коротко хохотнула.  
— Точно, Зарпедон. В общем, расслабься, Бетельгейзе. Зарпедон тебе не светит, и это самое главное.  
— Надеюсь, никто не решит назвать так звезду, — пробормотал Орео.  
Джейни хохотнула громче.  
— Говорят, она популярна. Говорят, в честь неё что-то уже называли. Может, и до звезды дело дойдёт.  
— И всё же, как можно жить здесь и не знать, кто управляет легионерами Даль? — настаивал Орео. — Ты же местная… Джейни Спрингс.  
— Моё дело маленькое. Дают — бери, бьют — беги, — пожала плечами Джейни. — Ты, очевидно, знаешь, кто я такая, должен понимать, что мне с вояками не по пути.  
— Я думал, ты по их заказу меня выкрала, — он опустил глаза. — Думал, у них на Лилит какие-то виды, и я им потребовался как эксперт.  
Джейни подняла руку и ласково потрепала его по голове.  
— Сталкеры Лилит интересуют только меня.  
— От сталкера Мокси слышу, — огрызнулся Орео.  
На этот раз Джейни смеялась несколько минут. Пожалуй, она готова была изменить мнение — этот тип был ей очень даже по душе.  
— Вот что, — сказала она, отсмеявшись. — Сейчас ты продолжишь свою историю, а потом мы поедем ко мне и нажрёмся грибов, как тебе?  
— Я думаю, что это начало прекрасной дружбы, — серьёзно ответил Орео. — Но здешние грибы, по-моему, положено нюхать.

***  
В их первую встречу Орео достаточно было сказать, что он ходит в бар Мокси ради Лилит. Технически Джейни додумала всё сама, заглотила наживку, потянулась за леской. Мать частенько говорила, что простота хуже воровства, и Джейни пожимала плечами, соглашаясь. Конечно, хуже. Простота, в отличие от воровства, откровенно убыточна.  
Джейни полагала себя дальновидной, деловой и ушлой — и в некоторые моменты это было совершенно оправданно. В другие моменты, в те моменты, когда люди начинали интриговать, подтасовывать факты и действовать манипулятивно, Джейни была так же компетентна, как полугодовалый младенец.  
Понять это в полной мере удалось лишь вкусив горький плод опытного познания.  
Но перед этим они с Орео стали настоящими друзьями.  
Он был умён, глубоко предан своим интересам, необидчив, и, главное, безобиден. Джейни, по крайней мере, могла бы поклясться, что маленький мудак совершенно не представляет для неё угрозы. Это не было неправдой.  
Просто иногда показательная нелюбовь к насилию не означает, что человек к тебе благосклонен. Иногда это означает, что человек слаб, и, чтобы доковыряться до тебя, будет использовать не циркулярную пилу, а несколько более тонкие инструменты.  
Спустя годы Джейни много думала о том, что сделал бы Орео, не будь он так хитровыебан и обладай большими ресурсами. Быть может, посадил бы её на цепь и запер в подвале? Котелок у него варил. Он вполне мог найти возможность надеть ошейник и на сирену.  
Однако они с Орео стали настоящими друзьями, по крайней мере, Джейни казалось, что именно так дела и обстоят.  
Про сирен никто ничего не знал, даже сами сирены — Джейни вообще ничего, да и Лилит, любившая в подпитии поговорить на эту тему, судя по всему, тоже. Орео же, Орео наизусть помнил все данные, находившиеся в сравнительно свободном доступе, а также владел некоторой инсайдерской информацией.  
Джейни раскололась почти сразу. Неделя, возможно, две — они с Орео виделись каждый день, выпивали и обдалбывались всем, что только можно было употребить, а потом говорили про сирен. Джейни упивалась его рассказами, и даже у такого далёкого от реальности типа, каким выглядел Орео, не могло быть сомнений — его слушают с глубочайшим вниманием. К несчастью, вопросов, роившихся в мозгах Джейни, лишь прибывало. Она всё ещё колебалась, но и сама понимала, что вскрытие покровов — всего-навсего вопрос времени.  
— Бетельгейзе, — сказала Джейни в очередной раз. — Я должна кое-чем с тобой поделиться.  
Зрачки Орео, презревшие границы радужки, расползались по белку, как кляксы. Последняя порция кристаллов явно была лишней.  
Впрочем, когда Джейни начала снимать водолазку, Орео как будто пришёл в чувство.  
— Чёрта ли ты делаешь, Спрингс, ты не в себе, — забормотал он. — Оденься, оденься.  
— Ай, заткнись, — сказала Джейни. — Попизди мне про приличия, ну.  
Орео заскулил и зажмурился. Джейни закатила глаза.  
— Твоя целомудренность в безопасности, — терпеливо сказала она. — Но некоторые подробности моей анатомии всё же требуют твоего пристального внимания.  
Орео взвыл и закрыл уши руками.  
Джейни глубоко вздохнула и потянулась за его очками. Заморозить что-либо оказалось до безобразия просто, несмотря на то, что в последние шесть лет Джейни не делала этого ни единого раза.  
— Открой глаза, дурачина, — сказала она.  
Орео послушался.  
Вместе с очками между ними повисла гнетущая тишина.  
Орео открыл рот.  
— Это всё кристаллы, — сказал он, сглотнув, а потом продолжил, быстро-быстро. — Я много о них думал. Совершенно нормален тот факт, что они вызывают галлюцинации, особенно такого рода, особенно у меня. Происхождение местных кристаллов должно быть довольно интересным. Тут замешана органика. Сложная молекулярная композиция, ну, хоть сколько-либо сложная, не осадочными же породами мы упарываемся. Я думал, возможно, кристаллы — ископаемые, образовавшиеся при участии отмерших в древности грибов. Грибы ведь мы нюхаем, так? Так. Кристаллы — концентрированные остатки миллионов лет грибной жизнедеятельности. Уникальный продукт, детище жесточайших условий, ультрафиолет, никакой атмосферы. Нужна была питательная среда, чтобы всё получилось, и она нашлась — озёра кислот. Сухой остаток грибниц веками мариновался в кислоте. Озёра начали испаряться, и вот, в перенасыщенном растворе выкристаллизовывалась уникальная дурь, которая делает нас с тобой такими весёлыми и иррациональными. А что? Соли органических соединений часто обладают очень яркими расцветками. Одно остаётся загадкой. Почему колонии грибов называют “криоплющом”? То есть ясно, почему “крио”, но ведь плющ принадлежит… относится к Царству...  
Джейни с размаху шлёпнула его обеими руками по щекам, сплющив его лицо в смешную гримасу.  
— Орео, — сказала она. — Это не галлюцинация. Я сирена.  
Он невнятно промычал что-то, и Джейни рассмеялась. Её татуировки весело полыхнули.  
Доверие оказалось потрясающей штукой.

***  
Профессиональную деятельность вскоре пришлось возобновить — веселиться было приятно, но бизнес сам о себе позаботиться не мог. Орео таскался за Джейни, как ручной, и хотя полезной рабочей силой его можно было назвать лишь с натяжкой, он легко предугадывал места с гипотетически обретающимся барахлом, просто глядя на карту. Аналитик из него был лучший, чем из Джейни. Собеседник — и вовсе замечательный. А ещё он был сносным другом, первым другом, который появился у Джейни за всю её жизнь.  
— Итак, ты останавливаешь время, — сказал Орео. — По крайней мере, думаешь, что останавливаешь время.  
Он сжимал и разжимал резиновый мячик, с которым в последнее время не расставался. Говорил, что это успокаивает его, когда он слишком сильно волнуется.  
На взгляд Джейни, после того, как она призналась ему, Орео стал лишь более собранным — только лихорадочно блестевшие глаза выдавали его огромную увлечённость происходящим.  
Чёрт возьми, он выглядел так, будто торчал просто от того, что находится с ней в одном помещении. Приятно и лишь немного стрёмно.  
— Я останавливаю вещи, — уточнила Джейни. — Они висят в воздухе, застывают без всякой опоры. А ещё могу убить кучу народу щелчком пальцев.  
— Ну-ка, поподробнее, — нахмурился Орео.  
— Это поганая история, — сказала Джейни резковато, дав понять, что диалог закончен.  
По пути в магазин они едва обмолвились парой слов.  
Только на подъезде Орео открыл рот.  
— Я не всегда был сталкером Лилит, знаешь ли, — сказал он. — Некогда я заведовал лабораторией при… не важно. В общем, мы исследовали мутации вирусов, выводили вакцинные штаммы. Целая толпа исследователей-эпидемиологов. Нас хорошо финансировали. Мы все верили, что ищем новые способы быстро и безболезненно лечить людей. Что мы предотвращаем вспышки опасных заболеваний. Что мы невидимые герои этого фронта, олицетворяющие борьбу всего хорошего со всем плохим.  
Джейни молчала, заинтересованная. Орео вздохнул.  
— Но, как говорится, над чем бы ученые ни работали, у них все равно получается оружие. Про вспышку солнечной чумы на Танталосе слышала?  
— Ты, блядь, шутишь. — Джейни с силой вдавила по тормозам.  
Вездеход ушёл в резкий разворот. Орео вскрикнул и впечатался в перегородку, а потом, видать, не захотел менять положение — так и остался сидеть , застыв и прижавшись щекой к металлу.  
— И правда что. Кто не слышал про солнечную чуму. Люди, моментально начинавшие гнить под воздействием ультрафиолета. То ещё зрелище, как мне докладывали, — он невесело усмехнулся. — На моей совести миллионы, если не больше. И, как будто этих несчастных мало, всю мою команду... всех устранили бравые солдаты Даль. Понимаешь? Всех. Меня оставили в живых, потому что считали, что я ещё могу пригодиться, могу придумать что-нибудь похуже. Спаситель, блин, человечества.  
— Охуеть, — сказала Джейни.  
— Так что осуждать я тебя не стану. Кого бы ты там ни убила, уверен, у тебя были куда более серьёзные мотивы.  
Джейни подумала, подумала ещё, прикинула кое-что, дала этой мысли настояться, а потом сложила два и два.  
— Ах ты сволочь, — сказала она. — На всё пойдёшь, лишь бы узнать о сиренах побольше, да?  
Орео промолчал.  
Джейни закусила губу. Хотелось плакать, но момент был из рук вон неподходящий.  
К тому моменту, когда они приехали в Конкордию, она рассказала ему всё.

***  
— Я хочу сделать татуировку, — сказала Джейни похмельным утром, когда они с Орео отпаивали друг друга сиропчиком в баре. — На другой руке.  
Орео прыснул.  
— Рекомендую витые узоры. Лучше всего смотрятся в синем цвете.  
Она плеснула немного восстанавливающего коктейля ему за шиворот и с наслаждением наблюдала, как Орео корчится.  
— Кроме шуток, — сказала Джейни. — Те, что на левой, достались мне непрошеным наследством. Правую я хочу забить самостоятельно.  
Орео посмотрел на неё с сомнением.  
— Ты делаешь из свободной воли фетиш и культ. Это сильно переоценённая концепция, особенно в той корпократической антиутопии, которая есть наша жизнь.  
— О, заткнись, Сократ Схоластик, я не спрашиваю твоего разрешения. — Джейни вздохнула. — Но помощи попрошу.  
Орео сверлил её взглядом.  
— Ладно, — сказал он. — Видят небеса, я пытался отсрочить день, когда мне придётся вас познакомить, но фатум сильнее. Пойдём.  
Он поманил Джейни пальцем, и она, заинтригованная, пошла. Орео был слишком хорош в том, чтобы разводить её на всё, что угодно, не потрудившись заранее даже прояснить детали. Его уловкам, даже когда она их распознавала, было очень легко поддаваться. Джейни утешала себя тем, что и сама могла бы заставить Орео слушаться при помощи старых-добрых угроз физической расправы.  
— Только полегче с ней, — предупредил Орео, натужно отодвигая дверь. — Она очень особенный человек.  
Джейни лишь выразительно приподняла брови, но, несмотря на скепсис, именно особенной _она_ и оказалась.  
Первое, что Джейни увидела — волну иссиня-зеленоватых волос, выбивающихся из-под “Хамелеона” последней модели, поистине великолепной профессиональной сварочной маски. Потом — плечи, руки, шею и свободно упакованную в эластичный бинт грудь. Каждый дюйм её кожи был забит цветными картинками, в которых Джейни, слегка прищурившись, с удивлением обнаружила историю колонизации Пандоры.  
Сумма отмеченных частей вдруг стала интересовать Джейни более всего на свете.  
— Кейки, — сказал Орео. — Это Джейни, моя подруга.  
Из-под маски донеслось дружелюбное гудение. В руках Кейки обретался интересный механизм — татуировочная машинка, вне всяких сомнений, или, как минимум, её гибрид с газовой горелкой.  
— Погодите, — донеслось из-под маски. — Закончу с Персиком, и сразу же к вам.  
Персиком, вероятно, звали двухсоткилограммовую тушу, возлежавшую поодаль на сильно покосившейся медицинской койке.  
— Кейки, — хныкнул Персик. — Может, хватит на сегодня?  
— Ну, нет, Персик, — сказала Кейки. — Ты уже обманул меня на прошлом сеансе. Сегодня мы доведём твою красоту до ума.  
Что случилось дальше, Джейни не видела, — они с Орео прошли в подсобку — однако болезненные стоны и яростный визг аппаратуры говорили сами за себя.  
— Я возбуждена и напугана, — сообщила Джейни.  
— Я ничуть не удивлён, — ответил Орео ей в тон.  
— Как ты посмел скрывать такое богатство от моих глаз? — охнула она в притворном возмущении.  
— Ничего я не скрывал, — сказал он, доставая из кармана объёмный свёрток с пирожными. — Ты сама не проявляешь никакого интереса к моей жизни.  
— Теперь проявляю, — сказала Джейни и потянулась к сладкому.  
Орео шлёпнул её по руке.  
— Это для Кейки, — сказал он серьёзно. — Она шкуру с нас сдерёт, если увидит, что мы жрём пирожные, пока её нет.  
Джейни кивнула, занеся эту, без сомнения, ценную информацию в свой мысленный реестр. Кейки. Роскошная шевелюра. Особенный человек. Любит пирожные.  
Глубоко волнует Джейни на самых разных уровнях.  
Долго ждать её не пришлось — уже через полчаса вой в кабинете наверху утих, а ещё минут через десять Кейки спустилась к ним со сварочной маской в руках.  
— Боже, ты прекрасна, — сказала Джейни, пожимая ей руку. — Как насчёт свидания?  
Кейки моргнула, шокированная, и лишь затем улыбнулась. Сверкнули белоснежные зубы.  
— Ты, должно быть, Джейни Спрингс, — сказала она. — Орео предупреждал, что ты выпрыгиваешь из одежды уже на раннем этапе знакомства, но таких скоростей я не ожидала.  
Джейни одарила Орео уничижительным взглядом.  
— Он не знает, о чём говорит, — уверила её Джейни, а потом добавила громким шёпотом. — Об этом мы ещё поговорим, Бетельгейзе.  
— Бетельгейзе? — Кейки приподняла брови. — Шикарное прозвище. Возьму на заметку.  
Орео только закатил глаза.  
— Вот поэтому я и не хотел вас знакомить. Знал, что споётесь на щелчок.  
Он щёлкнул пальцами.  
Он щёлкнул пальцами — и что-то точно так же щёлкнуло в Джейни.  
Вдруг, невероятным образом, сама по себе, она была счастлива и всем в своей жизни довольна.  
Кейки поставила чайник, они водрузили мятые пирожные на стол и принялись болтать. Джейни призналась, что не держит в голове никакого конкретного дизайна, и Кейки на полном серьёзе заявила, что берёт лишь тех клиентов, татуировки которых имеют для них глубокое символичное значение. Под ехидным взглядом Орео Джейни проглотила возражение вместе с очередной сладостью.  
— Ничего! — сладко улыбнулась Кейки. — Ты обязательно придёшь к своей идее, какой бы та ни была, и тогда я с радостью тебя обслужу.  
Кейки подмигнула ей. Щелчок всё ещё раздавался в ушах Джейни.  
А ещё она была счастлива, счастлива.

***  
Если у тебя водятся деньги, есть три хороших способа распорядиться ими. Первый — пустить их в дело, заставить работать на себя, избавившись, тем самым, от нужды их зарабатывать. Просто, изящно, практикуемо — однако требует пристального контроля за ситуацией и более-менее серьёзной вовлечённости. Второй способ — прокутить все средства к скагам, вплоть до последнего бакса: если собираешься запереться в бункере и дрочить, пока не состаришься, они тебе, конечно, уже не помогут, — однако если распорядиться жизнью несколько менее радикально, ничто не обеспечит тебе таких хороших воспоминаний и таких задорных баек, как круглая сумма, вовремя (или чертовски невовремя!) спущенная на абсолютную херню.  
Третий способ — даже более древний, чем два предыдущих, он восходит к дофеодальному периоду развития человечества. Конечно, кроссгалактическая колонизация слегка подточила ему рейтинг, обесценив многие его преимущества, низведя искусство иметь с деньгами взаимовыгодные отношения до прикладной дисциплины. Однако даже Великому Расселению Человечества оказалось не под силу выбить из социального животного, коим человек и является, непреодолимое стремление огораживать кусок земли и называть его свой собственностью.  
Третий способ по уму распоряжаться финансами, конечно же, заключается в пассивном владении территорией.  
С первыми двумя вариантами у Джейни всё складывалось удачно — она преуспевала в деле, которым искренне любила заниматься, а на досуге отрывалась самозабвенно и со вкусом. Но время шло, и вдруг нереализованный третий пункт начал тяготить её — сначала Джейни обнаружила сам этот факт, а затем, тщательно пораскинув мозгами, сумела добраться и до его предпосылок. Внезапно она поняла, что думает об Элпис, как о своём доме. Джейни была счастлива здесь, здесь жили люди, которые искренне нравились ей, здесь ей удалось сбросить с плеч метафорических мертвецов, или, по крайней мере, длительное время этих мертвецов не поминать.  
Джейни всегда была была человеком действия. После того, как она договорилась с собой в том, чего желает, она принялась свои желания исполнять.  
Джейни купила гараж.  
Это могло бы показаться странным, по крайней мере, кому-то, кто не провёл в гараже большую часть своей жизни; для Джейни же гараж всегда олицетворял родину в широком смысле этого слова. Её мастерская, крохотная комнатка над ней, чёрт возьми, даже её вездеход — всё это было в некотором смысле осколками того, что зовётся домом, однако именно решение купить гараж стало для Джейни той вехой, после которой люди понимают, что хотят остепениться.  
Её новоприобретённый гараж располагался прямо посреди Пустоши Безмятежности, в местечке с поэтическим названием “Безводная Гавань”. Потребовалось несколько недель, чтобы оборудовать там нормальную точку. Не обошлось и без расходов: пришлось раскошелиться на установку комплекса воссоздания сухопутного транспорта и торговых автоматов. Засунув своё недовольство поглубже, Джейни прибавила к уже имеющемуся станцию мгновенного перемещения. Она недолюбливала диджистракт как явление, потому что не понимала, как рукотворная человеческая техника способна вот так запросто игнорировать законы сохранения энергии и массы. Закрывать глаза на нечто столь вопиющее в отношении неодушевлённых предметов ещё представлялось возможным, но так называемая “телепортация” живых людей вызывала у неё лёгкий приступ тошноты.  
Джейни не была человеком науки, она была дельцом, и ведала плотью этого мира, а не тонкими его материями. С приобретением лицензии на размещение подозрительного технологичного дерьма она планировала знатно озолотиться, а не раскрыть для себя пару-тройку тайн Вселенной. В конечном итоге, об ангелах, танцующих на острие иглы, пусть спорят мозговитые ребята вроде Орео — ей и ей подобным сподручнее будет сосредоточиться на том, чтобы не упустить своего.  
С другой стороны, удобно, когда мозговитые ребята шныряют поблизости и могут удовлетворить твоё неуёмное любопытство.  
В теории, по крайней мере.  
— Сколько раз я должен это повторить, — даже со спины Орео выглядел отчаявшимся, — прежде чем ты меня услышишь? Джейни, я вирусолог. Ксенобиолог. Ксенозоолог и ксеноботаник, если зажмуриться и скрестить пальцы. Я не сраный квантовый инженер, или как там зовут этих специалистов мгновенной реконструкции.  
— Неужели ты совсем ничего не знаешь? — попыталась Джейни ещё раз. — Станция-то производства Даль.  
Джейни многозначительно кивнула на терминал.  
Орео застонал.  
— Я так жалею, что вообще помянул при тебе о своём прошлом, — вздохнул он, перетаскивая последний ящик. — Ты бываешь на редкость беспринципной и безжалостной, когда хочешь чего-то, Джейни Спрингс.  
— Не ты ли поёшь точно такие же песни, когда хочешь выведать у меня нечто узкоспецифичное? — она передразнила его голос, сделав тот утрированно-серьёзным — Ах, Джейни, сколько народу ты можешь превратить в пыль усилием воли? За какое время? Как сильно при этом напрягается твой пресс?  
— Я хотя бы обращаюсь по адресу! — возмутился Орео.  
— Я обращаюсь по ближайшему адресу, который мне известен, — парировала Джейни. — Разве своим нежеланием помогать другу ты не нарушаешь незыблемые правила мужского кодекса, или что-то в этом духе? А как же “я почешу твои яйца, а ты почешешь мои”?  
Орео открыл было рот, но практически сразу передумал. Его лицо приобрело нездоровый сероватый оттенок.  
— Ладно, прости. Боже, произносить это вслух ещё хуже, чем слышать со стороны. Я всегда думала, что мужчины какие-то странные сущности, типа эридианцев, знаешь? Что у вас сто условностей для самых обыденных штук, и всё ваше существование пронизано гротескными социально-этикетными играми в отрицание собственной тяги к гомоэротизму.  
Орео промычал что-то нечленораздельное. Джейни выждала пару минут, ожидая вменяемого комментария, и продолжила, когда того не последовало.  
— Но ты первый парень, с которым я общаюсь на такой короткой дистанции, и ты, в общем, ничего так, вменяемый. Не расстраивайся. Даже если вся твоя жизнь вертится вокруг желания потрогать чей-то, кроме своего, член, я не стану тебя за это осуждать. В отличие от большинства мужчин, которых я знала, у тебя достаточно мозгов, чтобы говорить и на другие темы тоже.  
Джейни дружелюбно пихнула его в плечо.  
— Пожалуйста, — выдавил Орео. — Прекрати… говорить. Просто прекрати.  
— Ладно, ладно, ковбой, — сказала Джейни. — С меня выпивка и столько бесед о связи между моей способностью не моргать по десять минут и моими сверхчеловеческими возможностями, сколько пожелаешь. Прости, если шокировала.  
Орео оценивающе посмотрел на неё.  
— Пиво. Никакого разноцветного дерьма из бара, пиво, да побольше. И не переводить тему, пока я сам не скажу, что можно.  
— Запросы-то растут, — усмехнулась Джейни. — Ладно, если потом поговорим о том, что интересно мне.  
— Я поговорил бы с тобой о Кейки в любом случае, — вздохнул Орео. — Как будто у меня есть хоть какой-то выбор.  
Никакого выбора, у него, конечно же, не было.

***  
Не потребовалось много времени для того, чтобы они стали зависать втроём. Кейки была лёгкой на подъём (“лёгкой, как радиоактивный снежок”, — сказал Орео), она любила болтать обо всём на свете и вообще была полна любви (“всё-таки, не рекомендую выпрыгивать из штанов до третьего свидания”, — сказал Орео), ей было просто угодить, а вот вывести из себя — чрезвычайно сложно (“это ты ещё не пыталась сожрать её десерт”, — сказал Орео).  
Удивительным образом его безжизненный, унылый подход ко всем и всему каждый раз поднимал Джейни настроение. Вкупе с тем фактом, что Кейки являлась вовеществлённой мечтой, их компания была самым желанным из того, что только аккумулировало само себя на поверхности Элпис — ну, может быть, не считая пост-атласовского мусора.  
— Разные байки ходят об этих станциях, — сказала Кейки как-то раз, когда они собрались на внеплановый марафон “Плантаций Эдена”. — Поговаривают, будто они могут сбоить, из-за чего тебя при перемещении размазывает и никогда не собирает целиком впоследствии. Или собирает, но чего-то не хватает, пропадает часть памяти или какие-то индивидуальные характеристики. А то и вовсе человека спаивает с какой-нибудь живностью, и на выходе получается нежизнеспособный мутант…  
— Херня! — сказал Орео. — Именно что, байки. Не может такого быть, тебя или расщепит на атомы, так что вся королевская конница обосрётся собирать, или, что гораздо более вероятно, всё пройдёт наиболее обычным образом. Переместился — пошёл нахуй.  
— Смотрите, кто подал голос, — вкрадчиво сказала Джейни. — Мистер “Я не квантовый инженер” всё-таки поделился своим профессиональным мнением, надо же.  
В её шпильке отсутствовал всякий яд. Кейки держала предплечье её правой руки в своих ладонях и придирчиво рассматривала кожу, прикидывая, вероятно, потенциальные возможности для татуировки. Джейни млела, не в силах ни поспорить серьёзно на волнительную, в общем-то, тему, ни сосредоточиться на сериале. Впрочем, на последний никто из них не обращал внимания — Орео кидал резиновый мячик в противоположную стенку, и голографический экран шипел и подрагивал, пропуская сквозь себя объект.  
— Орео говорил, ты пишешь, — сказала Кейки, когда вдоволь налюбовалась потенциальным материалом для работы. — Можно будет что-нибудь почитать?  
Джейни поперхнулась пивом от неожиданности и адресовала Орео такой взгляд, что тому стало очевидно не по себе. В мифологизации твоего существования есть и преимущества — в ситуациях вроде этой посвящённые люди начинают относиться к тебе с практически априорным почтением. И правда что, сирена ведь, вдруг прожжёт дырку в черепе одним лишь взглядом?  
Джейни фыркнула.  
— Не особо-то и пишу. Так, по мелочи, ерунду всякую — заметки, черновики. Я покажу тебе, если интересно.  
— Очень! — просияла Кейки. — Кстати, важный вопрос, а где бейглы?  
Бейглы оказались сожраны подчистую, и это чрезвычайно сбавило градус общего энтузиазма. Пиво тоже заканчивалось. Они посмотрели ещё пять серий, узнали кто на самом деле являлся матерью главного героя, и Кейки засобиралась домой.  
— Не превратись в гигантское насекомое! — крикнул Орео ей в след.  
Тело Кейки уже распадалось на бесчисленное множество голографических пикселей, но средний палец ему в ответ она показать всё же успела.  
Джейни шумно вздохнула и осела на пол.  
— Упущенные возможности теребят моё сердце, — пожаловалась она. — С одной стороны, у меня больше терпения, чем у всего населения Конкордии вместе и по отдельности, с другой — нет терпения вообще.  
— Почему ты всё ещё не предложила ей встречаться? — сочувственно отозвался Орео. — Кейки наверняка не откажет тебе, но ожидать от неё инициативы — это как ждать, что Хранилище возьмёт и само собой откроется прямо перед тобой.  
Джейни вздохнула ещё раз, не менее горько, чем в первый.  
— Я знаю, Бетельгейзе. Но мне бы хотелось, чтобы к тому моменту, когда у нас всё завертится, Кейки хорошо понимала, что происходит, сечёшь? Чтобы она знала меня, понимала кто я такая…  
— Ты расскажешь ей об _этой херне_? — ахнул Орео.  
— Хотелось бы, — Джейни тоскливо посмотрела на свои руки. — Это сложнее, чем признаться тебе. Я заранее знала, что ты сиренский задрот, и была готова похоронить тебя в кислородном пузыре, если бы мне не понравилась твоя реакция. Но Кейки — другое дело. Если она отреагирует с неприязнью, моё сердце будет разбито.  
— Ну спасибо, блин, что так высоко меня ценишь, — мрачно отозвался Орео. — Иногда мне кажется, что ты терпишь меня поблизости лишь потому, что на моём стонущем фоне твоё нытьё не слишком-то заметно окружающим.  
Джейни не ответила ничего, и Орео решил бросить тему. Он снова принялся кидать мячик в стену, мять его в руках, подбрасывать. В какой-то момент, мельтешения стало так много, что Джейни не могла больше это терпеть — махнула рукой, заморозив мяч, да так и оставила его висеть.  
— Показушница, — проворчал Орео, и вдруг знатно оживился. — А как называется эта техника? Ты давала ей какое-нибудь имя?  
— _Эта херня_ , — пожала плечами Джейни — Или “заморозка”. Меня не очень-то заботило присваивание имён состояниям, которые мне во что бы то ни было требовалось скрыть.  
— Это стыд какой-то просто! — Орео заметно оживился. — Слушай, вот что я знаю: все сирены называют свои крутые возможности словосочетаниями, в которых присутствует слово “фазовый”.  
Джейни даже специально подумала, с какой именно стороны адресовать эту глупость, но спустя пару витков размышлений забила.  
— Это глупо, — сказала она. — Это ни на что не влияет, и, если честно, после таких предложений я и не знаю, кто из нас здесь показушник.  
— Давай же, это только правильно! Ты сирена, разве не здорово, не знаю, прикоснуться к истокам своего племени? Продолжить традицию? Не то чтобы у вас было много поводов для образования какой-то общности.  
— Ладно, — сказала Джейни и гордо приосанилась. — Я нарекаю _эту херню_... фазовой хернёй!  
Она противно захихикала.  
— Это на осциллографе фазовая херня, — сказал Орео. — А ты сможешь лучше. Давай же, соберись. Лилит, например, называет свою способность “фазовый скачок” — точно знаю, сам слышал.  
— Ещё бы ты не слышал, сталкер! — фыркнула Джейни. — Но ладно, так и быть. Фазовый… фазовый? Что вообще бывает фазовым? У чего есть фаза? У луны?  
— Колебания имеют фазу, — сказал Орео. — Если так подумать, это слово действительно совершенно бессмысленно в контексте твоих сил. Фаза может быть только у процесса с точно определенным периодом, а про тебя ничего точного сказать нельзя.  
— Ну, давай назовём эту херню “фазовым колебанием”. Звучит куда осмысленнее, чем “фазовый скачок”, хоть никак и не отражает то, с чем мы имеем дело.  
Орео в очередной раз вздохнул.  
— Знаешь, что? Пусть _эта херня_ остаётся _этой хернёй_. Ты права. Нет никакой чести в нагромождении одной бессмыслицы на другую.  
— Как по мне, — сказала Джейни, — в бытии сиреной не может быть какого-то особенного смысла. Мы — порождение какой-то сраной магии, чего-то, что не должно было существовать — и, тем не менее, существует.  
— Но-но! — сказал Орео. — У всего есть свои предпосылки и свой исход. Всё можно уточнить, разложить, объяснить и утрамбовать. У нас просто не всегда есть для этого возможности.  
— Скажи это Тедиор, — огрызнулась Джейни, — это их оружие игнорирует второй закон термодинамики.  
Крыть Орео было нечем.  
Они ещё немного поиграли в приставку, а потом легли спать.

***  
Встречаться они так и не начали, по крайней мере, нужные формальности соблюдены не были. Просто в какой-то момент Джейни поняла, что зависает в тату-салоне Кейки любую свободную минуту, а потом дошло и до того, что Орео перестал ездить с ними на “поиски сокровищ” — именно так Кейки называла безудержный лутинг, которым Джейни зарабатывала на жизнь.  
Орео сказал, что его жизнь и без того полна второразрядного стыда, и становиться пятым колесом на том празднике неловкости, в который Джейни лёгким движением руки превратила собственную жизнь, он не хочет.  
Джейни неловко не было. Джейни было хорошо.  
— У тебя очень интересный гардероб, — сказала Кейки. — Он весь такой… ассиметричный.  
— У тебя волосы того же цвета, что криоплющ, — буркнула Джейни по привычке и сразу же спохватилась. — Я имею в виду, это очень красиво. Мне нравится. Прости, нахваталась у Орео пассивной агрессии, за жизнь не избавлюсь.  
— И мне нравится, как ты одеваешься, — миролюбиво сказала Кейки. — Не каждый может похвастаться тем, что носит три четверти водолазки. Я просто подумала, может ты…  
Она сконфуженно замолчала.  
— Может, я? — переспросила Джейни.  
Они обменялись непонимающими взглядами, а потом Кейки улыбнулась.  
— У меня есть кое-что для тебя, — сказала она заговорщически. — Я хотела смутиться и зассать, но вовремя вспомнила что я прекрасная и бравая женщина, и ничто не встанет у меня на пути, когда я хочу порадовать кого-то, кто мне нравится — особенно я сама.  
Джейни почувствовала, как краска прилила к лицу. Вот уж, воистину, бравая! Кейки казалось, не боялась ничего — ну, кроме, разве что, того, что её любимая булочная прикроется.  
Она наклонилась к своему вещмешку и начала судорожно там копаться.  
— Вот, — сказала она, доставая предмет одежды, — это тебе.  
Предмет одежды оказался жилеткой прелестного… розового? Или бежевого? Прелестного, в общем, цвета — Джейни никогда не была хороша в том, чтобы наизусть помнить все эти изысканные словечки для обозначения разнообразных оттенков. Подкладка даже на вид была мягкой, а уж на ощупь — просто восторг. Даже огрубевшая от едва ли разумных экспозиционных доз и суровых условий кожа Джейни смогла моментально это прочувствовать.  
Жадным, стремительным движением Джейни натянула жилетку на себя.  
— Я как будто бы всю жизнь о ней мечтала, — сказала Джейни, отчего-то шёпотом. — Просто сама не знала.  
— Тебе очень идёт, — засмеялась Кейки. — Погоди чуть-чуть, финальные штрихи.  
Из кармана она достала круглые значки — два пластиковых и металлический, со стилизованным черепом.  
— И это будет в тему, — сказала она и подмигнула Джейни.  
В каком-то ей самой непонятном отчаянии Джейни притянула Кейки к себе, обняла обеими руками и уткнулась ей носом в ключицу.  
— Спасибо, — хрипло сказала Джейни. — Мне ещё никогда ничего не дарили.  
— То ли ещё будет, — бодрым, но каким-то надломленным, что ли, голосом, ответила Кейки и поцеловала её.  
Дальше они целовались, и, надо сказать, “целовались” — это практически всё, что происходило между ними следующие несколько недель.  
Орео оказался неправ. У Кейки всё было в порядке с инициативой — просто она, как и Джейни, предпочитала не спешить.  
Оглядываясь назад, Джейни понимает, что это был один из самых счастливых этапов в её жизни. Не самый счастливый, наверное, вычленить таковой попросту не представляется возможным — но так светло, спокойно и радостно она редко чувствовала себя даже после того, как стала встречаться с Афиной. Слишком много всего такого произошло потом, что не даёт теперь Джейни спать ночами — вдобавок к тому грузу, который она уже и так волокла на своих плечах.  
Джейни и Кейки ходили на свидания — точнее будет сказать, выкапывали старые орудия Атласа из мёрзлой лунной почвы, убегали, матерясь, из-под огня полуразвалившихся туррелей, напивались в баре Мокси и бездумно спускали деньги в терминалах на вещи, которые, в общем-то, не были им нужны.  
Джейни стала больше писать — особенно здорово у неё, по мнению Кейки, выходили приключенческие истории для детей, где нет-нет да проглядывала этакая абсолютно не детская подоплёка. Орео был другого мнения. Один раз Джейни дала ему недописанный рассказ — после прочтения несчастный схватился за голову и полчаса настоятельно советовал ей не портить детям будущее и переключиться на написание некрологов.  
Кейки потом ещё пролила на него канистру машинного масла — по её заверениям, совершенно случайно.  
Джейни всерьёз подумывала — а не выбрать ли ей в качестве будущей татуировки стилизованное изображение кусочка торта — но так и не решилась сказать об этом Кейки — побоялась негодования и смеха.  
В конечном итоге, они никуда не спешили.  
Случались и свои эксцессы, конечно. Например, когда Кейки была в отъезде, они с Орео, предварительно тщательно нанюхавшись, устроили в тату-мастерской собственный пыточно-операционный эксперимент — а именно, взяли газовую машинку Кейки и попытались сначала набить что-нибудь поверх татуировок сирен, а потом и вовсе вскрыть кожу, чтобы глянуть, не сойдут ли они хотя бы вместе с ней.  
— Мы с тобой пизданулись, — сказала Джейни потом, разглядывая целый, ни в едином месте не нарушенный кожный покров. — Если бы не эта синяя срань, пришлось бы попрощаться с левой рукой, а она у меня хоть и проклятая, но своя, родная.  
— Я думаю, нам стоит завязать с кристаллами, — сказал Орео. — Как-то это небезопасно.  
Его пышущая довольством физиономия портила весь морализм. Джейни закатила глаза. Она представила себе, как Орео — в домашних тапочках и пижаме — старательно разговаривает с ЭХО-девайсом. “Дорогой дневник, сегодня я узнал об удивительных регенеративных возможностях сирен! Похоже, что кожа подопытного субъекта ноль-ноль-два в состоянии самостоятельно генерировать _эту хер_ … в смысле эффект, схожий с уникальными возможностями сирен — безо всякого участия носителя...”  
Ей стало дурно.  
— Никому не говори, хорошо? — хрипло попросила она. — И Кейки тоже.  
Орео посмотрел укоризненно, но просьбу исполнил. Кейки была в гневе, конечно — они трогали её инструменты и упарывались в её рабочем кабинете — но после того, как Орео и Джейни повинились (несколько десятков пончиков тоже сыграли в этом действе некоторую роль), сменила гнев на милость.  
Джейни Спрингс была счастлива.  
Ей следовало бы догадаться, что и это пройдёт.

***  
Некоторые вещи просто случаются, и ничего с этим не поделаешь. Они — факт, некая веха, от которой можно лишь отталкиваться. Влиять на неё, прямо или косвенно, возможным не представляется. Ты стоишь, захваченный разворачивающимся перед тобой явлением знаковой величины — исторической значимости — иногда где-то с краю, иногда в гуще событий, подчас даже в самом эпицентре, как это случилось с Джейни в детстве — стоишь и даже думать не можешь о чём-то, кроме _случающегося_. Некоторые пугаются. Некоторые ликуют. Кого-то охватывают мрачные предчувствия — на примитивном, практически инстинктивном уровне.  
Джейни ничего отчётливого не чувствовала. Ни в тот судьбоносный день, когда она стала убийцей, ни в тот, когда не смогла убийство предотвратить.  
Орео с самого утра был более нервным, чем обычно — вот что Джейни вспоминала потом. Орео с самого начала был на иголках, будто получил письмо от своего будущего я со слёзными мольбами покончить жизнь самоубийством, пока не стало слишком поздно.  
Впрочем, он никогда не был лучистым праздником восторга. Никто не обратил на его состояние особого внимания.  
Они с Кейки загрузились в вездеход, Кейки — на место водителя, Джейни — за турель. Погода была хорошей, ни метеоритного дождя, ни пылевых бурь — тишь да гладь, и любимое ими обеими целевое собирательство.  
Кейки и Джейни ехали в направлении каньона Вораго; не прямо туда, конечно — не самоубийцы же они, соваться под огонь, который солдаты Даль всегда рады были без предупреждения открыть по любым нарушителям произвольно установленных ими же самими границ.  
— Ёбаная корпократия, — жаловалась Джейни в который раз. — Монополистический капитализм в действии. Пришёл, увидел, разбил лагерь — а что кто-то здесь тусовался задолго до тебя, всем насрать.  
— Ай, заткнись, — смеялась Кейки. — Даже Даль припёрлись сюда задолго до тебя. Кроме того, не осваивай они и им подобные уродцы новые планеты — чью покинутую собственность, скажи на милость, мы стали бы расхищать?  
— Мелко мыслишь, — Джейни свесилась за ограждение и потрепала сине-зелёную макушку. — Если бы не они, возможно, нам ничего и не потребовалось бы расхищать. Возможно, теми, кто осваивает новые планеты, стали бы мы.  
— Ну так и запишись к ним, — фыркнула Кейки. — Рекрутов набирают круглый год. Начнёшь пионерить, а ёбаная корпократия станет приплачивать тебе за это деньжат.  
Джейни выдохнула.  
— Ну да, и целыми днями слушать приказы мужиков, двинутых на собственном превосходстве. Не люблю не иметь возможности решать за себя. Анархия, и та лучше. Свобода, Кейкс. Свобода выбирать ту херню, в которой задействован, и то, в каком именно котле с дерьмом будешь вариться — единственная истинная ценность, оставшиеся у человека разумного в тридцатом веке. Однако хватит. В смысле, останавливайся, приехали!  
Кейки резко вдавила по тормозам, так, что Джейни бросило вперёд.  
— Орео въелся тебе под кожу, — сказала Кейки не без яда. — Разгрузи отбойный молоток, пожалуйста, он для меня тяжеловат.  
Этот диалог явно напряг её, но Джейни не могла просчитать, почему.  
— Орео ругает меня за идеализм, знаешь ли, — ответила она. — Ему кажется, что мои взгляды романтичны и нежизнеспособны.  
Кейки дёрнула плечом и не сказала ничего.  
Бур был чертовски тяжёл, неудобен в обращении, опасен в неумелых руках и вообще не являл собой предел мечтаний. И всё же, без него было не обойтись — Джейни уже пару недель мучила карту, и у неё сложилось чёткое впечатление, что где-то в этой области на глубине десятка метров намертво вкопаны в реголит развалины некоего атласовского учреждения. Если она права, о, если ей так повезло, возможно, сегодня им удастся наложить свою руку на нечто более ценное, чем привычные куски гнутого металлолома и запчасти к никому неизвестной технике.  
— А любовь, — сказала вдруг Кейки из-под вездехода, где она, отчаянно пыхтя, пыталась подключить питание отбойника.  
Чёрт возьми, бур даже не был беспроводным — как хорошо, что он достался Джейни бесплатно! Любая сумма была бы для такого хлама слишком щедрой.  
— Что любовь, — ответила ей Джейни, оторвавшись от своих мыслей и вдруг осознав, что привязать к чему-то конкретному слова Кейки она не может.  
— Любовь, — глухо повторила Кейки, — по-твоему.  
Она подтянулась вверх, вверх и вперёд; теперь Джейни видела только дрыгающиеся ноги. Щёлкнул переключатель, утробно заурчала аппаратура, подача питания началась.  
— ...ценность? — донеслось из-под машины.  
О! Итак, этот час настал.  
Без малого двадцать лет просмотра любовных драм по ЭХО-нету, _недели_ чистого времени, убитые на мыльные оперы, бесчисленные сеансы пассивного внимания тому, о чём треплются люди в ожидании результатов диагностики и ремонта.  
Джейни так и знала, что однажды ей это пригодится.  
Вдруг, несмотря на отсутствие должного опыта и необходимой практики, она поняла, этот сюрреалистичный вопрос не лишён смысла. Более того, этот смысл был в некоторой мере Джейни доступен.  
Кейки сердилась, потому что Джейни, в числе важных вещей, не назвала того, чему Кейки могла бы причаститься — и восприняла это как попытку отмежеваться, вынести место Кейки в жизни Джейни за пределы чего-то значимого.  
Иными словами, Кейки чувствовала себя одинокой — возможно, нелюбимой или недостаточно ценной. Что совершенно точно не соответствовало тому, как её воспринимала Джейни.  
“О, ебать, не тормози, Джейни Спрингс”, — панически думала она. — “Скажи ей, что любишь её. Скажи, что любишь кататься с ней по пустошам Элпис больше, чем считать хрустящие купюры и сочинять истории про Человечка-ложку и его заклятого друга, Королевское Яйцо. Скажи, что не против состариться вместе, если ничего не изменится”.  
— Любовь, — умно сказала Джейни. — Любовь. Любовь очень, э-э, важна.  
Джейни захотелось провалиться вниз, прямо к зарытому корпусу аталасовской станции, а то и вовсе к центру луны — и никогда, никогда больше не показываться взору людскому.  
Кейки легко оттолкнулась ногами от земли, единым слитным движением поднялась на ноги, грациозно выскользнув из-под машины. Это зрелище всегда лишало Джейни дара речи. Было в облике и повадках Кейки нечто едва ли не трансцендентное, совершенно недоступное простым смертным.  
К несчастью, именно сейчас потеря возможности внятно изъясняться могла привести к наиболее фатальному проёбу в жизни Джейни (не считая геноцида, конечно).  
— Важна? — фыркнула Кейки, а потом засмеялась, немного горько, но совершенно беззлобно. — Ты кого-нибудь когда-нибудь любила, Джейни?  
“Вот оно”, — подумала Джейни, — “Вот мой шанс, мои лучшие карты, как там, играй всерьёз или иди домой. Добьюсь своего без потерь, или уж потеряю всё”.  
В момент, который длился меньше секунды, Джейни обрела слова, которых ей недоставало, а вместе с ними и уверенность в том, что она может, _имеет право_ произнести их вслух.  
Они обменялись взглядами. Джейни сглотнула — все её внутренности моментально сжались до сверхплотного состояния, а все процессы, проистекающие в её организме, замерли. Она безутешно пыталась думать о том, что происходящее, как бы грандиозно оно ни ощущалось, ни на крупицу не выходит за пределы чего-то совершенно обыденного. Они с Кейки не открывали доселе неизведанные грани существования или принципиально новую сферу взаимодействия. Они с Кейки просто подводили черту, присваивали имя явлению, или, там, состоянию, и это только естественно — ведь имена дают людям власть, а власть — что-то, к чему стремятся все, вне зависимости от своих целей и заданных условий.  
Эти мысли совершенно не помогали. Джейни раскрыла рот и развязала язык, и сказала то, что должна была сказать давным-давно.  
Вряд ли Кейки смогла её услышать. Никто бы не смог — Джейни помнит задним числом, как шевелились губы, как дрожали голосовые связки, но гул, который раздался из-под лунной поверхности в тот самый миг, перекрыл всё — утробное, низкое гудение, вибрация, переходящая в звук. Расслышать за ним что бы то ни было — что угодно — было невозможно. Взгляд Кейки поплыл, из насмешливого став испуганным, а потом их головы синхронно повернулись направо.  
В тот миг небо раскололо надвое — так это, во всяком случае, выглядело. Беспробудное полотно черноты над головой всколыхнулось, дрогнуло и вдруг разошлось, как будто прямо над ними разомкнулись веки хтонического создания, невероятно древнего и гигантского. Как будто ещё немного, и оно откроет глаз, и Элпис окажется соринкой в этом глазу, незначительной помехой, крохой, которую этот титан сморгнёт и не заметит.  
Потом гул затих. Небо ещё дрожало в неизвестном мареве, но почва под их ногами успокоилась на несколько секунд, и Кейки потянулась к руке Джейни, или это Джейни потянулась к её руке — сложно было понять. Они стояли, застыв на месте, и смотрели вверх — и, конечно же, не упустили того момента, когда глаз титана всё-таки раскрылся. Океан иссиня-фиолетовой плазмы замерцал там, где должен был быть космос.  
— Если сияние тысячи солнц одновременно зажжётся в небе, — продекламировала Кейки нараспев, разрушив наступившую тишину, — то будет великолепие моего могущества. Я приду смертью, Разрушителем Миров.  
Джейни понятия не имела, что это за цитата. Крепко зажав ладошку Кейки в своей руке, Джейни беспомощно слушала отголоски мыслей, бившихся внутри её головы. “Всё это нереально”, “она меня не услышала”, “вот дерьмо”, и, главным образом, — “херня” и “опять”. Времени что-то исправить у Джейни, естественно, не было — подземные толчки, сотрясавшие землю ранее, возобновились с удвоенной силой. Кейки и Джейни обдало волной пыли — отголоском прогремевшего где-то далеко на западе взрыва. Если приглядеться, становилось очевидно, что вся эта срань небесная не была порождением неведомых и непостижимых сил, а зарождалась в “красном районе” — карьерах, где Даль разрабатывали месторождения.  
У Джейни даже отлегло от сердца. Было бы неприятно на третьем десятке стабильного атеизма вдруг убедиться в существовании неких озлобленных божественных сил.  
Бур, который Джейни до сих пор удерживала, выпал у неё из рук.  
— Кейкс, — сказала она, — валить надо. Нахуй, нахуй валить отсюда, ты только посмотри, всему пизда, если ещё нет, то скоро будет, давай, быстрее, в вездеход.  
Кейки засмеялась — в неверном фиолетовом свете она выглядела совсем, совсем потусторонней.  
— Сваливаем, — согласилась она. — И, кстати, я тебя тоже.  
Гордиев узел внутри Джейни вдруг оказался разрублен надвое. Ей стало легко, совсем легко, и она кривовато улыбнулась, кивая.  
Если бы она могла, она орала бы “Успех!” во всю глотку, но это, всё-таки, совсем не приличествовало моменту.

***  
Кейки погибла на исходе третьего часа. Всё произошло так быстро, что даже сейчас, восстанавливая события дней минувших, Джейни не могла проследить их с той тщательностью, с которой, как ей казалось, они того заслуживали. С тщательностью, которую заслуживала Кейки, память о ней.  
Они пытались ехать, но почва разъезжалась трещинами прямо под колёсами, и безопасные, давно изведанные пути исчезали прямо на глазах, предлагая вместо себя ощерившиеся лавой пропасти. Надо сказать, Кейки рулила профессионально — не раз и не два она спасла их жизни в самом прямом из возможных смыслов. Неизвестно, какой из вариантов хуже — оказаться погребёнными под завалом и медленно сдохнуть от кислородного голодания, или заживо сгореть, потонув в горячей магме. Джейни тоже была занята, стреляя по летящим прямо на них камням. Она едва ли могла похвастаться меткостью, и уже была вполне готова воспользоваться _этой хернёй_ , но в последний момент остановилась.  
Слишком много потрясений и вскрытий покровов за один день. Она пообещала себе, что обязательно воспользуется своими способностями, если это будет единственным выходом — покуда они прекрасно справлялись и без них. Как наивно! Пойми она раньше, что происходит, сообрази она… Нет. Ничего бы не изменилось.  
Ничего нельзя было бы изменить.  
Твари вылезли из глубин одного из разломов, выскочили прямиком из лавы — по иронии, именно в тот момент, когда гараж Джейни показался на горизонте. Наверное, она расслабилась. Наверное, дала слабину. Никто теперь не узнает.  
Джейни с лёгкостью избавилась бы от монстров, если бы не забыла про примитивную необходимость следить не только за фронтом, но и за тылом. К несчастью, _ёбаный апокалипсис_ не оставил ей никакого пространства для манёвра.  
До того, как вездеход споткнулся, а руку Джейни прожгла невыносимая, доселе неизвестная ей боль, она почувствовала движение. Что-то инородное приближалось, дышало ей в спину. Джейни инстинктивно ушла в разворот, перехватив турель левой, когда тварь напала на неё. Челюсти вцепились в плоть, но не смогли её раскусить — ничто бы не смогло, и, несмотря на боль, Джейни почувствовала мимолётное ликование — выкуси, дрянь. Чудовище моргнуло, содрогнулось, подобно кошаку, пытающемуся отрыгнуть ком шерсти, и вот тогда-то Джейни стало по-настоящему плохо. Нутро чудовища исторгало лаву, попадавшую на кожу, и, судя по ощущениям, прожигавшую её насквозь.  
“Вот я и нашла средство, которое может избавить меня от сраных татуировок”, — подумала Джейни. — “Как жаль, что я умру и не успею насладиться жизнью без ежедневного страха быть обнаруженной”.  
Безо всякой рефлексии, без какой-либо осознанности Джейни потянулась внутрь себя и пробудила что-то, что она звала _этой хернёй_. Попыталась пробудить. Жадная сила, столько лет таившаяся внутри, в любой миг готовая наброситься, подавить, захватить главенство, молчала — впервые в жизни Джейни.  
По какой-то причине _эта херня_ не работала.  
“Я не умру здесь”, — неожиданно трезво подумала Джейни, — “Только не сейчас, когда я, наконец, освободилась от этого. Ни за что”.  
Джейни резко крутанула пушку, заехав ею прямо по уродливой морде твари. Та заскулила и разжала челюсти, изрыгнув очередную порцию раскалённой дряни прямо Джейни на живот. Она согнулась от боли, но, памятуя о том, как мало у неё времени и шансов, нашла в себе силы пустить турель в ещё один разворот — и со всей силы пнула краггона в живот, пустив его в полёт, прочь с вездехода.  
Только тогда она сообразила, что машина стоит на месте. Только земля продолжала дрожать и колебаться, будто корчилась в отвращении.  
Вторая тварь, поменьше, сидела у Кейки на коленях и прижималась распяленными челюстями прямо к её лицу. Джейни даже успела подумать, что это похоже на поцелуй, прежде чем объективная реальность догнала её и со всей силы врезала ей под дых. Она закричала и начала стрелять, в последний момент дёрнув руку вниз, так что очередь прошла прямо над головой твари. Иначе Джейни могла попасть по Кейки, и хотя она понимала, что это, скорее всего, не имеет более никакого значения, так поступить она не могла.  
Тварь встрепенулась и подняла голову — мелькнула ощерившаяся камнем и огнём пасть — а затем, не раздумывая больше, спрыгнула прочь с вездехода. Джейни уже собиралась послать ей в след ещё одну очередь, но отвлеклась на шипение — ранее сброшенная Джейни тварь возвратилась, зайдя с другой стороны, и вцепилась Кейки в шею.  
В этот раз Джейни стреляла, ни на что не оглядываясь.

***  
Орео пришёл за ней очень быстро. В конце концов, их ЭХО-коммы были синхронизированы на приём и отправление координат местонахождения друг друга.  
Джейни вытащила труп из вездехода и теперь качала его в своих руках. Лицо Кейки было полностью обезображено, волосы сожжены жаром, и только татуировки напоминали о том, что бессмысленный кусок органики, который Джейни так нежно прижимала к себе, некогда умел заливисто смеяться и поглощал пончики с удивительной скоростью.  
— Ты ранена, — сказал Орео. — Пойдём домой.  
Джейни зарычала — натуральным образом, как рассерженное животное. Животным она себя и чувствовала.  
— Твой дыхпаёк кончается, — сказал он чуть позже, и в голосе его засквозило отчаяние. — Пожалуйста, давай уйдём.  
Несмотря на боль, Джейни несла Кейки на руках до самой Безводной Гавани. Иногда её шатало от усталости и напряжения, но её хватка не слабела, и драгоценный груз оставался в безопасности. Орео молча плёлся следом.  
— Радуйся, — сказала Джейни, когда они вернулись на базу, и она смогла, наконец, продышаться. — У меня для тебя масса эксклюзивной информации. Тебе будет что сообщить начальству. Такого о сиренах тебе никто не расскажет. Стопроцентная  
вероятность повышения гарантирована.  
— Джейни… — неуверенно начал Орео.  
— Радуйся! — рявкнула она. — Радуйся, ублюдок, иначе я закопаю тебя в грунт прямо рядом с… с…  
Она закрыла лицо руками и затряслась всем телом. Орео переминался с ноги на ногу; труп Кейки — её голова была прикрыта её же кожаной курткой — лежал между ними, как граница между всем хорошим, что было в их жизни, и нынешним моментом.  
— Я всё тебе расскажу, — сказал Орео. — Но давай сначала перевяжем твои раны и... похороним её.  
“Забавно”, — подумала Джейни. — “Именно с лопаты началась наша дружба, именно лопатой, похоже, она и закончится”. Она прикинула, не стоит ли ей всё-таки проломить Орео череп прямо здесь и сейчас, но решила отказаться от этой идеи. Хоть истина и не имела никакого значения — не теперь — выслушать её всё-таки стоило.  
— Я никогда не прекращал работать на Даль, — сказал Орео, погрузив лопату в землю.  
Джейни только фыркнула. Орео вздохнул и начал рассказывать с самого начала. После инцидента на Танталосе его отдали под трибунал и расстреляли — во всяком случае, такова официальная версия. На самом деле кто-то из высших чинов сохранил ему жизнь, посчитав потенциально полезным. Орео был переправлен на проект “Ахелоиды”, занимавшийся исследованием потенциального нового биолого-энергетического оружия. Дело в том, что во время территориальных конфронтаций с Атласом Даль столкнулись с человеком, чьи возможности во многих смыслах выходили за пределы человеческих. Это была сирена, и она была настолько сильна, что Даль пришлось убраться с Пандоры.  
Итак, у Атласа была игрушка. Шишки из Даль тоже хотели себе такую.  
— Я никогда не должен был работать в поле, — признался Орео; его голос звучал слабо и неубедительно. — Я должен был сидеть в лаборатории и работать с образцами. Мы знали о том, что на Афинах содержится сирена, но выкрасть её не представлялось возможным. Мы знали и про Лилит, конечно же — сложно было не узнать про неё после того инцидента с Хранилищем.  
Лилит была опасна. Уговорить её работать на них у Даль практически не было шансов, поймать её живой — и того меньше. Поэтому НИОКР работал над экспериментальным оборудованием, которое смогло бы подавить волю сирены, заставив её следовать приказам.  
— Мы живые люди, знаешь ли, — процедила сквозь зубы Джейни. — У нас есть чувства, желания, амбиции.  
Орео опустил взгляд. На лбу его выступила испарина, но он продолжал усердно работать лопатой — могила Кейки должна быть достаточно глубокой, чтобы никакая тварь не раскопала её в ночи.  
— На тебя мы наткнулись случайно, — продолжил он, ничего не ответив на шпильку. — Я оказался на Элпис только потому, что Зарпедон отправили разрабатывать здешние месторождения. Поскольку мы знали местонахождение Лилит и давно приглядывались к эридию как к материалу, который мог бы сыграть роль в захвате и порабощении сирены, я отправился в составе экспедиции, чтобы регулировать любые возможные эксцессы. После того, как я обнаружил тебя и доложил начальству, мне был дан приказ, ну... курировать тебя.  
— Держать меня на поводке, — любезно перевела Джейни. — В ожидании того момента, когда намордник будет готов.  
— Джейни… — сказал Орео.  
— Заткнись, — сказала она. — Продолжай.  
Что было дальше, она, в общем-то, и без него знала. Джейни попалась на удочку, быстро сдружилась с занудным, но совершенно безобидным типом, рассказывала ему всё про себя, про сирен, про _эту херню_. К концу его рассказа, когда могила была готова, у неё совершенно не оставалось сил злиться.  
— Ты такой мудак, — сказала она устало. — И я никогда не прощу тебя. Но ты не убивал Кейкс, так что я постараюсь не убивать тебя.  
Они молча погрузили замотанный в брезент труп в яму.  
— Если сияние тысячи солнц одновременно зажжётся в небе, — сказала она, стоя у самого края, — если такое случится, мне будет абсолютно насрать. Единственный свет, которого я вожделела, погас, когда ты умерла. Покойся с миром.  
Они помолчали ещё немного.  
— Как ты догадалась? — спросил Орео, когда они вернулись в гараж.  
Джейни молчала. Как она догадалась? Никак. Она не догадывалась. Если бы она догадывалась, или хотя бы сомневалась, она засунула бы Орео в кислородный карман, а потом подожгла бы его. Джейни просто хотелось кого-то обвинить в своём горе, а Орео всегда вёл себя так, будто знал, что какое-то дерьмо обязано случиться. Как в это утро, перед их с Кейки выездом. Просто параноидальная идея о заговоре говорила на одном языке с её состоянием.  
— Перед тем, как Кейки убили, — сказала Джейни, проигнорировав его вопрос, — я хотела воспользоваться _этой хернёй_ , но у меня не вышло. Знаешь, почему?  
Орео беспомощно ссутулился.  
— Природа этого взрыва не была обычной, верно? — продолжила она. — Твои ребятки раскопали какое-то мутное дерьмище, которое каким-то образом связано со мной, не так ли?  
— Вероятно, — сказал Орео. — Я действительно, на самом деле, не знаю. Я не стал бы тебе врать.  
Джейни обернулась к нему хлопнула ладонями по его плечу и заливисто захохотала. Она не смогла остановиться, ни через минуту, ни через пять; по её щекам текли слёзы. Она цеплялась за Орео и рыдала, а потом её руки, без всякого сознательного усилия, подобрались к его шее. Джейни схватила Орео за шею и начала душить его.  
Орео захрипел, поднял было руки, но не предпринял никаких действий по своему спасению. Джейни ненавидела его, ненавидела себя, ненавидела весь мир, но она не смогла остановить мысль о том, что Орео, возможно, ненавидит всё это с такой же, если не большей, яростью.  
Джейни ослабила хватку.  
— Скажи мне… клянись мне, что Кейки была ни при чём, — процедила она сквозь зубы.  
— Кейки была ни при чём, — сказал он, не моргнув и глазом.  
Джейни не могла понять, правду или нет он говорит. Правда, в общем-то, не сильно её интересовала.  
— Очень хорошо, — сказала она. — У тебя есть тридцать минут, чтобы скрыться из моей жизни навсегда. Потом я начну стрелять.  
Получаса не потребовалось.

***  
Низкая гравитация Элпис даёт возможность подпрыгивать высоко, но только дыхпаёк позволяет продолжительно планировать. Поэтому Джейни планировала. Она подпрыгивала так высоко, как могла, и планировала, расстреливая краггонов — имена у тварей появились уже после того, как она начала свою вендетту. Оказалось, что праведный гнев — огромная подмога в том, что касается стрельбы по движущимся мишеням.  
Оказалось, что гнев не работает заодно с осторожностью.  
Обожжённая кожа после укусов и плевков краггонов не восстанавливались. Раны затягивались без осложнений, но оставляли после себя уродливую рубцовую ткань, огрубевшую, всю в рытвинах и подъёмах. Возможно, дело было в том, что _эта херня_ уснула, впала в летаргический сон, или даже умерла навсегда. Возможно, магма — единственное, что может вылечить человека от того, чтобы быть сиреной.  
Джейни злобно радовалась каждому новому шраму, а потом напивалась до полной отключки. Даже гнев имеет свой предел, и там, где он заканчивался, в Джейни расцветало чувство вины.  
Однажды она решила исследовать район, где они с Кейки попали в засаду. Очень скоро она обнаружила премилую картину семейного единения. Твари торчали под землёй и выпрыгивали, едва почуяв вибрацию грунта. Джейни признала в огромном краггоне того, который напал на них. Тварь была крупнее остальных, и Джейни окрестила её “Флейми”, решив условно считать ту альфа-самкой стаи.  
Умирая, Флейми распалась на двух маленьких ублюдков. Этого Джейни не ожидала — все краггоны, которых она убивала до того, были мелкими, и распадались разве что на булыжники.  
Пришлось уносить ноги — но убегая, Джейни знала, что это отступление, а не капитуляция.  
Четыре. Их осталось четыре. Четыре твари, с которыми требовалось поквитаться.  
Следующим утром она не пошла на охоту. Она вернулась в Конкордию и полчаса пыхтела над взломом двери в салон Кейки — бывший салон Кейки. Потом ещё час, чертыхаясь, пыталась найти что-нибудь полезное среди ядрёной смеси из неподписанных позывных ЭХО-коммов, бумажек с рекламой кондитерских изделий и эскизов татуировок. Бухучёт, как водится, Кейки не уважала.  
Джейни хмыкнула себе под нос. Так ожидаемо.  
Только когда она добралась до адресной книги, она смогла разыскать то, что ей было нужно.  
— Персик, — сказала она, когда связь наладилась. — Приходи в мастерскую Кейки. Мне нужно тебе кое-что рассказать.  
Она спешно повесила трубку, нашла чистый лист бумаги и принялась делать набросок. Джейни не умела рисовать, но художественная ценность рисунков её не особо волновала. Джейни жаждала создать символ — у неё всегда было особое отношение к всяческой символичной хуйне.  
Персик пришёл с лимонным тортиком. Он осторожно удерживал коробку, в его руках казавшуюся донельзя хрупкой. Именно этот контраст по какой-то причине надломил Джейни. К тому моменту, когда Персик раскрыл рот, чтобы задать очевидные вопросы, она уже хлюпала носом.  
Вся история улеглась в пару заикающихся, прерывистых предложений. Джейни рассказала только о том, о чём было невозможно умолчать — смерть Кейки, ожоги, краггоны и причина, по которой она позвала Персика.  
Ещё час они пытались перестать плакать и унять дрожь в руках. Выпивка, спешно вытащенная на свет божий из заначки помогала, но не очень.  
— Джейни, — осторожно сказал Персик после того, как залпом опустошил половину бутыли отвратительной забродившей сивухи. — Но я же нихуя не умею бить татуировки. Оттого и ходят к специалистам.  
— Ты — мой лучший вариант, — сказала Джейни, добив бутылку. — У меня нет других.  
— Расчехляй инструменты, — махнул рукой Персик. — Всё на твоей совести, дружище.  
— Ты даже не представляешь себе, — криво ухмыльнулась Джейни. — На моей совести _всё_.  
Когда она пришла сюда, одна её рука была замотана в бинты. Когда она уходила, замотаны были обе. Персик смотрел в пол и два или три раза пытался сказать ей что-то — Джейни ушла прежде, чем у него получилось сформулировать.  
Пять. Пять краггонов и жирный красный крест, лёгший поверх одной из фигурок. Джейни хотела татуировку, хотела отомстить и хотела помнить.  
Она всё делала правильно.  
По истечении трёх недель она убила всех, кроме одного — выблядок Флейми пошёл по стопам матери, оказавшись коварным и расчётливым. Она убила почти всех, вычеркнула четырёх из пяти с правой руки, но пятый, без креста поперёк, жёг не хуже того, как жгла её плоть лавообразная слюна тварей.  
Поэтому Джейни напилась. Она и смотреть на грибы не могла, чтобы не расхохотаться истерически, вспоминая быстро закончившиеся, но чертовские сладкие времена.  
В баре Мокси лучше не стало. Место, на котором сидел Орео, когда они познакомились, казалось, смотрит ей в спину, как будто там остался его призрак. Глупость какая. Она даже оставила его в живых, уёбка такого. И никакая вина её глодать не должна. Хватит и той, которую Джейни уже тащит на себе.  
— Плохо выглядишь, дорогая, — сказала Мокси.  
Джейни не ответила. Мокси молча поставила перед ней коктейль — за счёт заведения — и не возобновляла попыток наладить коммуникацию.  
Она заказывала ещё и ещё, и пыталась заказать снова, но Мокс быстро завернула её — так ловко, что Джейни сама не поняла, как оказалась на улице. В руке её остался клочок бумаги с чем-то, написанным от руки.  
Подобно зомби, Джейни дошла до ближайшей урны. Она попыталась выбросить записку, но вдруг обнаружила, что сжатую в руку кулак немилосердно свело. И что рука её дрожит. И что вся она дрожит.  
С огромной злостью — и со всей силой, что у неё была — Джейни пнула мусорку. Та подскочила вверх и завалилась на бок, но никогда так и не коснулась железных платформ пола. Мусорка зависла по диагонали к миру. Пустые банки, упаковки и бинты, успевшие выпасть до того, как Джейни заморозила мусорку, также висели в пространстве, отвергая гравитацию.  
Джейни опустилась на тротуар и заплакала.  
— Это нечестно, — говорила она. — Это нечестно, нечестно, нечестно.  
Впервые с очень давних пор она ночевала в городе.

***  
Следующим утром её ждало два события — собственное феноменальное похмелье и имя некоего Дэвиса Пикла (приписка слегка неверным почерком: он ребёнок, который потерял родителей, ищет работу — помягче с ним).  
Джейни не чувствовала всего, что ниже шеи, а в голове скаги драли друг друга на мясные рулетики. Она подумала, почему бы и нет.  
Дэвису Пиклу и в самом деле было девять лет. Он потерял сестру и потерял родителей — в разном смысле, но с примерно одинаковым итогом. Он был один и держался молодцом. Лучше Джейни. Она сразу его зауважала.  
Вести дела с ним оказалось нелегко — ушлый маленький спекулянт, он сбывал хабар лучше Джейни и находил вещички пораритетнее.  
Джейни чувствовала себя старой. Джейни чувствовала гордость.  
На десятилетие она подарила ему новенький ЭХО-комм и переписала завещание, где в случае своей внезапной смерти просила передать права собственности на магазинчик и гараж маленькому засранцу.  
Один раз она предложила ему переехать к ней и стать управляющим в магазинчике барахла. Пикл отказался, оставшись в разрушенном здании завода. Возможно, он надеялся таким образом однажды воссоединиться с сестрой.  
Джейни считала, что он скорее воссоединится с родителями, если будет ошиваться в таком опасном месте, но вслух ничего подобного не произнесла. Язык не поднялся.  
Потом случилось многое и ничего значимого одновременно. Каньон Вораго, вернее, то, что занимало теперь площадь каньона Вораго, переименовали в “Заброшенные пустоши”. Мокси оказалась скрывающимся механиком, который откручивает гайки голыми руками. Как-то раз Джейни приспичило отлить. Посредством самой ей неясных манипуляций, она попала в конспиративный гараж Мокси. Мокси яростно просила не выдавать её тайну, и Джейни немедленно согласилась, почувствовав угрозу. Понять, как можно скрывать такую крутую часть собственной натуры, у неё так и не получилось.  
В драке с какими-то новоявленными мудаками под предводительством Главаря Мудаков Дэдлифта Джейни перебили нос. Бандиты вообще плодились, как сволочи — как краггоны; очень скоро Элпис стала напоминать старую-добрую Пандору. Джейни тогда ещё подумала, что это, возможно, самое лучшее время, чтобы съебаться отсюда.  
А потом Дэдлифт сломал “Лунный Глиссер” и отрезал Джейни от остального мира. Только автоматы с лечилками и пулями.  
А потом она вытащила Афину из контейнера.

***  
Джейни сидит на кровати, завернувшись в одеяло, и безбожно крошит зефиром на покрывала.  
— Нехило меня приёбнуло, — говорит она вслух. — Ab ovo, как говорится.  
Чего она только не припомнила, пока пыталась не скучать по Афине.  
Джейни выпутывается из тёплого узилища (крошки безбожно падают на простыню) и идёт в ванную. Прислоняется щекой к кафелю и думает, думает о том, как бы ей не думать.  
Она перепробовала всё, что знает. Ещё немного, и она смастерит джетпэк, а потом полетит искать Афину своими силами.  
Из тоскливого ступора её выводит скрип двери. Шагов почти не слышно, а вот дверные петли они так и не смазали, хотя давно собирались.  
Сердце Джейни наполняется надеждой.  
— Если это Скутер, я суну ему коктейль Молотова в жопу и пну так, что прокатится с ветерком, несомненно, — ворчит она для виду.  
Она знает, что это не Скутер.  
Это Афина. Афина. Афина. Афина.  
Джейни несётся вниз, производя больше шума, чем когда спаивает огромные металлические хуёвины — одну с другой, другую с третьей, а потом распиливает всё это циркуляркой. Поперёк.  
Афина вся в пыли, у неё осунувшееся лицо, она выглядит так, будто плохо питалась все эти дни и почти не спала.  
Афина, с какой стороны ни посмотри, жива и может стоять на ногах. Джейни бросается ей на шею, жадно обнимает руками, гладит спину.  
Поклажа, которую Афина держит в руках, осторожно опускается на пол.  
Джейни прижимается сильнее и вдруг, удивив саму себя, начинает рыдать. Пытается говорить что-то, но слова застревают в глотке, а вот слёзы совсем нигде не застревают, к её понятному сожалению.  
Она целует щёки, лоб, нос, губы Афины, пыль мешается со слюной, слезами и соплями, и с каждой секундой Афина выглядит всё растерянней.  
— Ты здорова? — спрашивает она Джейни. — С тобой ничего не случилось?  
— Отстань, — смеётся Джейни сквозь слёзы. — Растрогалась немножко, с кем не бывает.  
— Я впервые вижу, как ты плачешь, — говорит Афина, чуть-чуть отстраняясь. — Если кто-то что-то сделал тебе, скажи, я немедля проучу их.  
— Ты со мной сделала, — отвечает Джейни, одновременно пытаясь незаметно вытереть лицо о без того грязное одеяние. — Самую лучшую вещь в моей жизни. Вылезла из гиперионской капсулы все эти годы тому назад.  
Афина отчётливо краснеет.  
— Я принесла подарки! — говорит она, одной рукой подтягивая к себе большой вертикальный свёрток.  
Она звучит одновременно негодующе и беспомощно.  
— Вот. Купила тебе гаечный ключ.  
Джейни бросает лишь один взгляд на ту часть ключа, которую видно под обмотками, и снова прижимает Афину к себе.  
— Это переставной, — говорит она, но быстро спохватывается. — Спасибо. Он крутой. Спасибо, спасибо.  
— Это ещё не всё, — сумрачно говорит Афина. — Не знаю, как ты отреагируешь, но…  
Из кармана она достаёт котёнка — явный недокормыш, очень маленький, слабо мяукающий и перебирающий лапами. Он непонятной окраски, непонятного пола, непонятно чем больной.  
Джейни решает, что он ей нравится.  
— Так вот к чему все эти разговоры о детях, — шутит Джейни, взяв котёнка на руки. — А я-то гадала… Знаешь, у меня был кот в детстве. Помер. Не помню, что с ним приключилось.  
— Этого не угробь, пожалуйста, — отвечает Афина, наконец-то свободная от объятий. — А что до детей, ну, то есть, в перспективе…  
Джейни думает про Пикла.  
— У меня есть сиротка на примете, — совершенно неожиданно для себя выпаливает она.  
— Да? — говорит Афина. — Ну, что же, замечательно.  
Она ничего не спрашивает, никак не комментирует — только смотрит своими бездонными глазами. Котёнок шумит, как мотор.  
Джейни снова начинает плакать.  
— Что мне сделать, чтобы ты перестала плакать? — спрашивает Афина с тревогой в голосе. — Я могу это исправить?  
— Не уезжай больше, — импульсивно говорит Джейни. — Найди работу, которая не будет бросаться на тебя с ощерившейся пастью в попытке обглодать твоё лицо.  
Афина сразу переводит взгляд.  
— Я… постараюсь.  
Джейни не верит ей, конечно, Джейни не верит ей, но Джейни может попытаться поверить.  
Она думает о собственных секретах, о сиренах, о Кейки с Орео, думает о всех людях, которых убила. Когда-нибудь она поверит Афине до конца и сможет рассказать ей всё. Ну а пока — и того, что они имеют, хватит с головой.  
Впервые в жизни Джейни думает, что ей достаточно. Она не чувствует привычный голод, привычную жажду, жадность, желание иметь всё на свете… Очень свежее ощущение.  
Но — ничего странного, наверное. В конце концов, она счастлива здесь.


End file.
